Noches de Secretos
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: Después de la guerra Harry se siente perdido; sin Voldemort ya no tiene un destino trazado y, con sus amigos regodeándose en su fama, se siente más solo que nunca. Eso hasta que una noche encuentra una persona para compartir aquello que oculta en lo más profundo de su ser.
1. Capítulo 1- el encuentro

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1- Encuentro_**

 _"Cuando miras mucho tiempo el interior de un abismo, el abismo también mira tu interior."_

 _-Friederich Nietzsche_

Harry caminaba lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de los alumnos que pasaban por su lado, entró en un vagón vacío, lo selló y corrió las cortinas. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, ni con Ginny.

Harry miró por la ventana el paisaje que pasaba con rapidez y, por primera vez desde que supo que era mago, deseó no ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Y ahora qué?-suspiró mirando hacia el techo; Voldemort estaba muerto, el mundo mágico estaba a salvo, ahora solo tenía que volver a Hogwarts y hacer (como todos los de 7mo año) su último curso para luego salir y... ¿y qué? Harry sentía que ya no tenía un propósito, además sus amigos no hacían las cosas mejor; se la pasaban o bien besuqueándose o bien dando entrevistas sobre lo "fantástico" que fue ser los salvadores del mundo mágico

-Ojalá...-musitó Harry, últimamente usaba mucho esa palabra; ojalá Voldemort no hubiera muerto, ojalá me hubiera unido a él, ojalá...

Con un hondo suspiro Harry sacó "los Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras" y empezó a leer; últimamente había desarrollado un cierto gusto por las artes oscuras, algo así como una curiosidad morbosa, como una cierta excitación asociada con ellas; incluso había llegado a masturbarse viendo algunas imágenes de gente torturada por maldiciones horribles, para luego pasarse horas tumbado en la cama pensando en lo repugnante y asqueroso que era eso.

Pero ni siquiera las eróticas imágenes de gente sufriendo podían sacarle de la cabeza la mirada triste de Ginny cuando después de que Voldemort muriese al amanecer él diera media vuelta y pasara de largo al lado de sus brazos abiertos; Ron había estado recriminándole eso todo el verano. Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para eso, porque Teddy...Teddy...Extrañaba al pequeño, era muy adorable, además de ser su ahijado y, en ese momento, la única compañía que lo le recriminaba absolutamente nada. Pero había tenido que dejarlo al cuidado de la Señora Weasley, solo por ese año, además lo vería cada fin de semana que fueran a Hogsmade y cada vacaciones intermedias que tuvieran.

Harry se sumió en un sueño intranquilo en el que pasaban infinidad de cosas extrañas y, para cuando despertó, ya habían llegado a la estación. Harry recogió sus cosas y salió del tren, subió al primer carruaje que encontró ignorando los llamados de sus amigos y dejó que un montón de chiquillos cotillearan sobre él y le hicieran preguntas estúpidas.

Entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, mirando el plato con gesto ausente, todos los alumnos llegaron y a su alrededor se sentaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville. La profesora, o mejor dicho, directora McGonagall tomó la palabra:

-Queridos alumnos, en vista de los sucesos ocurridos el pasado año, he decidido, junto con los profesores que todos los que cursaron 7mo el año pasado vuelvan a cursarlo con el fin de prepararlos bien para la vida futura, así que las clases de último año se verán bastante crecidas-dijo McGonagall, se oyeron murmullos por toda la sala:-y sin más que decir, que empiece el banquete-

Harry comió con muy poco ánimo; Ginny estaba a su lado y él podía sentir sus miradas de angustia sobre la nuca y los constantes bufidos de Ron no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Al décimo tercer bufido Harry se levantó y se marchó, sin decir una palabra, rumbo a la Sala Común, con varios libros en las manos, entre ellos "secretos de las Artes más Oscuras" bien camuflado. Luego de que dejó de oír el barullo proveniente del Gran Comedor echó a correr, con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con alguien y dejó caer sus libros los cuales se mezclaron con los de la otra persona

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Potter, que seas el Salvador del Mundo Mágico no significa que todos deban hacerse a un lado-dijo una voz despectiva, Harry alzó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban de manera altiva; ambos empezaron a recoger sus libros

-Piérdete, Malfoy- respondió Harry y siguió con su camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor luego de haber recuperado su valiosa carga. Subió a la Habitación de los de 7mo y halló sus cosas al lado de una de las nueve camas; se tiró en la cama, corrió las cortinas y abrió el libro encuadernado en cuero negro que en realidad no era otro más que Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras, abrió por la página 313 y leyó:

 _"Más su angustia no podía compararse al amor que sentía por aquel que, con esa mirada tan fría y triste, había robado su corazón."_

Harry miró la página sin entender, sacó la varita y dio un par de toques a la portada, dando un grito de horror al ver que el cuero negro se volvía una cursi portada rosa con elementos melosos, con letras en rojo sangre y rosas por todos lados. El libro rezaba; "Amores de Salem; Hechizos para un romance de verano" en caligrafía estilizada.

Harry dejó caer el libro en la cama y rebuscó... ¡No estaba! Eso significaba que...


	2. Capítulo 2- Nuevos Amigos

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 - Nuevos amigos**_

 _"Con los zorros hay que ser un poco zorro."_

-El Dr Thomas Fuller 

Harry miraba el Gran Comedor expectante, recorriendo mil veces la mesa de las serpientes sin encontrar a quien buscaba. Ron y Hermione se reunieron con él.

-Oye, amigo ¿Qué tienes? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-dijo Ron sentándose a su lado derecho, Hermione se sentó a su izquierda.

-No me pasa nada- respondió Harry con aire ausente mientras revolvía su cereal con la cuchara. Ginny se sentó frente a él y le dedicó una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, Harry se sintió aún más culpable. Entonces llegó el correo, Harry ignoró las cartas de revistas pidiendole entrevistas y apartó a todas las lechuzas que se la acercaban, ahí fue cuando vio a Hedwig; llevaba una pequeña nota escrita en un papel plata, Harry la abrió:

 _"Se te quedó algo; te espero en el mismo lugar a la misma hora de ayer.  
Torturadamente tuya, Sue"_

Esa caligrafía elegante se le hacía demasiado familiar, además que la tinta verde y las eses como serpientes le daban una idea bastante aproximada de quien se trataba, por no hablar del hecho que firmara como Sue, la protagonista de Amores de Salem. Se trataba de Draco, sin lugar a dudas; Harry sonrió por la audacia del rubio, además de la pequeña dedicatoria "Torturadamente tuya".

-¿Quién es Sue?-preguntó Hermione mirando por encima de su hombro, la cara de Ginny se puso más pálida que la escayola.

-Una...amiga mía...la conocí...en Suecia es te verano-mintió Harry, Hermione frunció le entrecejo recordando la escapada de Harry acompañado de Teddy luego del entierro de Fred. Ron miraba a Harry como si fuera a matarlo.

-¿Una amiga?¿Es linda?-preguntó Neville, Harry se mordió el labio ¿Qué podía decir? Draco no era para nada feo; con su cabellera rubio plata y sus ojos como tormentas, a decir verdad, el rubio era muy atractivo.

-Si...es una rubia bastante linda...-respondió Harry, Ginny miró su plato algo triste; Harry se sintió supremamente culpable, sobre todo porque ya no sentía ese amor hacia ella; era como si cuando Voldemort le lanzó el Avada Kedavra también hubiera matado los sentimientos de amor hacia Ginny.

-Pero...igual prefiero a las pelirrojas, sobre todo si son valientes-dijo Harry, Ginny sonrió y el sentimiento de culpa se deshizo un poco.

McGonagall repartió los horarios y los cuatro chicos se dirigieron prestos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, asignatura dictada por Kingsley. Harry recorrió con los ojos la masa de alumnos de Slytherin, pero por allí no estaba Malfoy. Harry continuó todo el día distraído, buscando a Malfoy en todas las clases, pero el rubio se negaba a aparecer; a la hora de la cena, Harry se levantó salió del Gran Comedor algo preocupado, en sus manos estaba el libro de Amores de Salem. Enfiló uno y otro pasillo y ahí estaba Malfoy, con la luz del atardecer haciéndolo parecer un príncipe del inverno salido de un cuento de hadas muggle. En las manos de Draco estaba los Secretos de Las Artes Más Oscuras.

-Malfoy- llamó Harry, Draco se volvió a mirar al pelinegro y suspiró.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el Gran Harry Potter; de día el salvador del Mundo Mágico de noche aprendiz de magia negra que se excita al ver gente torturada- Dijo Malfoy con su tono de voz característico. Harry sintió que la sangre le subía a la cara, Draco soltó una suave carcajada y le tendió el libro, pero antes de que Harry pudiese cogerlo lo retiró de su alcance.

-Dámelo, aquí está el tuyo, Malfoy, por cierto, no sabía que te gustaban las novelas melosas para solteronas cuarentonas dueñas de mil gatos-dijo Harry y esta vez fue turno para Draco de sonrojarse, sin decir nada le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera a través de varios tapices, los ruidos de los alumnos que iban a sus dormitorios no se hizo esperar.

Harry miró a Draco mientras esté se sentaba en el alfeízar de una ventana de una habitación que Harry jamás había visto. El pelinegro le tendió el libro al rubio, ambos intercambiaron de libros y se quedaron un rato en silencio...

-¿Sabes? Los libros de Amores de Salem me los dejó Severus, con la dedicatoria de que "tal vez me ayudaran a comprender el amor" -dijo Draco con mirada perdida, Harry sonrió levemente.

-Severus me legó varios libros de pociones, según él "Con la esperanza de que dejara de ser un idiota en pociones"-dijo Harry, Draco rió suavemente

-Creo que eres caso perdido, Potter, me sorprende que Sev tuviera esperanzas en un idiota como tú- dijo Draco, pero a pesar de sus palabras rudas su tono era afable, casi amistoso.

-La verdad a mi también me sorprendió, quiero decir Severus me odiaba ¿no? ¿quién sabe? Tal vez envenenó algunas páginas para matarme de manera dolorosa mientras intento meter en mi diminuto cerebro como cortar raíces adecuadamente-dijo Harry entre risas, Draco soltó una carcajada que sonó igual que el agua de una cascada.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberías buscar una poción para la eyaculación precoz y un hechizo para retirar los restos de semen de las páginas de los libros -dijo Draco, Harry se puso rojo como un tomate y Draco soltó otra carcajada.

-No soy yo el que lee novelas de amor de colegialas y hace pequeñas anotaciones y corazones en las páginas-replicó Harry y vio con deleite como Draco se sonrojaba.

-¿Lo viste?-preguntó Draco claramente apenado, Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza

-¿Sabes? hacía tiempo no podía bromear con nadie de esta manera...-dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, Draco se la devolvió

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ya sabes, el Weasley y la Granger-preguntó Draco, Harry bajó la vista con una leve tristeza. Draco se mordió el labio con preocupación.

-¿A quién le importa? Digo como si ellos tuvieran un mínimo interés en mí... ahora solo les importa salir en revistas y la fama que obtuvieron gracias a mi...-dijo Harry con furia contenida, Draco le puso la mano en el hombro

-no te preocupes, ellos no eran tus verdaderos amigos...-respondió Draco, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de angustia

-Oye... ¿Podríamos vernos más seguido?-preguntó Harry antes de irse

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Draco, Harry bajó la mirada

-Quiero poder hablar con alguien sin miedo, alguien que me comprenda y no me critique-dijo Harry, Draco sintió un pequeño escalofrío; sabía lo que se sentía no tener un amigo con quien hablar sin temor a nada.

-Claro, te enviaré otro mensaje como el de hoy la próxima vez que pueda-respondió Draco, Harry sonrió y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

-Ah y ¿podrías volver a clases? No hace falta que me trates diferente, es solo que...me gustaría saber que estas bien...-dijo Harry, Draco rió y le tendió la mano

-Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy ¿Serías mi amigo?-preguntó Draco, Harry sonrió y le apretó la mano

-Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, por supuesto que si- replicó Harry y ambos partieron a sus Salas Comunes con una sonrisa en los labios y un nuevo amigo con el cual compartir sus secretos.

* * *

Nota (Parte 2)

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo 1.

Muchas gracias a Patt Barton por sus palabras de aliento.

Los quiere, Mirai


	3. Capítulo 3 - La Nueva ¿Prometida?

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 - La Nueva ¿Prometida?_**

 _"Las ideologías nos separan, los sueños y la angustia nos unen."_

 _-Eugène Ionesco_

Draco se sentó como de costumbre en la mesa de Slytherin; habían pasado varias semanas desde el "accidente" y él y Potter se habían visto varias veces desde entonces. Draco todavía se torturaba preguntándose porqué un tipo con la personalidad de Potter había ido a parar en la casa de los leones en vez que en la de las serpientes.

El rubio miró a la mesa de los leones donde se hallaba Harry con cara de pocos amigos mientras a su alrededor sus amigos o "el combito Potty" como habían empezado a llamarlo, revoloteaban y hablaban puras estupideces. Draco miró al resto de la mesa de las Serpientes, y se sintió desolado; luego de la muerte de Crabbe, Goyle le había echado la culpa y había dicho que él ayudó a Potter, cosa que era totalmente falsa, pero le había costado su título del Príncipe de Slytherin.

Su halcón aterrizó con gran majestuosidad enfrente de él causándole una sonrisa; de su pata derecha colgaba una pequeña carta acompañada de un lirio blanco. Draco abrió la carta escrita con esa letra peculiar y dispar que tanto le alegraba los días, en ese tono plata que tanto sufrimiento le causaba por no poder ver bien las palabras:

 _"Dragón:_

 _Escuché por ahí que hoy habrá lluvia de meteoritos y pensé en ti._

 _¿Te gustaría ir a verla conmigo?_

 _Te extraño, ya quiero verte._

 _Desde tus más profundas pesadillas,_

 _Lily"_

Draco sonrió y aspiró el dulce aroma del lirio, mientras volvía a guardar la carta en el sobre; una mano lo detuvo. Un tipo de pelo castaño y ojos aleonados lo miró con desdén.

-Ah pero miren que tenemos aquí, Malfoy recibe cartas de amor ¿De quién es?¿de tu puta?-preguntó el chico con sorna, muchos de los de Slytherin rieron a carcajadas, Draco sintió una ira innegable ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle puta a la persona más maravillosa y más noble del mundo? Draco apretó el puño y respiró profundo para evitar golpear a ese idiota

-Es mi...-Draco lo dudo ¿Qué podía decir? la carta era muy comprometedora- mi nueva prometida, McAllister, nada de tu incumbencia-

La atención de todos se volvió hacia Draco; después de la derrota de Voldemort los padres de Astoria habían decidido romper el compromiso que la unía a Draco y luego de eso no muchos creían que Draco fuera a tener una esposa "digna"

-Y dinos...Malfoy, esa tal Lily ¿Es linda?-preguntó McAllister, Draco sonrió con suficiencia

-No, no es linda, es hermosa; más bella que una Veela, con una mirada de inocencia y un alma valiente y retorcida-replicó Draco, la mesa se llenó de murmullos, McAllister no lucía contento

-Hagamos algo, tráela a la fiesta del sábado, así comprobaremos lo hermosa que es-dijo McAllister, Draco tragó saliva; ahora si que se había metido en un embrollo bien grande...Era jueves, faltaban dos días ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Esa noche subió a la torre de astronomía con un par de mantas y unas cosas que consiguió de los elfos domésticos y si, ahí estaba; la luz de la luna lo hacía ver tan pacífico, tan hermoso, tan...

-Perfecto...-musitó Draco acercándose, Harry lo vio y sonrió; estaba envuelto en una gruesa manta y a sus pies había dos tazas de chocolate caliente

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías-dijo Harry haciendo campo para Draco a su lado mientras este se envolvía en una manta

-Me entretuvieron mis compañeros de casa, gracias a tu carta, "Lily"-dijo Draco, Harry sonrió de medio lado

-¿Fue por eso el revuelo a la hora del almuerzo?-preguntó Harry despreocupado sacando un libro de magia negra y hojeándolo

-si, ¿Sabes? deberías dejar de poner cosas extrañas en las notas, parece que estuvieras enamorado de mi, además ¿Qué onda con el lirio?-dijo Draco, Harry escupió un poco de chocolate y lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco

-¿Yo?¿enamorado de ti? Eres tú el que me envía ramos de rosas azules y chocolates-chilló Harry, Draco se apresuró a taparle la boca con la mano, un meteorito rasgó la oscuridad de la noche, precediendo a muchos miles más. Harry suspiró al ver lo maravilloso que era eso, pero Draco solo tenía ojos para el pelinegro que estaba a su lado; la manera en la que sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la lluvia de meteoritos, su pequeña nariz que sostenía suavemente las gafas, su cabello negro con reflejos cambiantes, su piel, usualmente morena, se veía pálida a la luz de la noche. Draco suspiró y se fijó en el cielo; en ese par de semanas se había enamorado profundamente de Harry y era por eso que con sus cartas, bajo el seudónimo de Sue, le enviaba flores y chocolates.

-Ne, Draco ¿Qué harás el fin de semana?-preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato, Draco tragó saliva al acordarse de la fiesta Slytherin

-Acerca de eso...y tu carta...-tartamudeó Draco, Harry le hizo caso omiso

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a la Casa de los Gritos para practicar algunos hechizos "interesantes" que hallé por ahí-dijo Harry, Draco no pudo evitar reír; sabía perfectamente que era "interesante" para Harry

-El sábado hay una fiesta Slytherin...-empezó Draco luego de comer uno de los sandwiches que había llevado, Harry lo miró atentamente

-Entonces ¿No puedes?-preguntó el pelinegro visiblemente decepcionado

-Los chicos quieren ver a Lily, digamos que yo...Accidentalmente dije que ea mi... nueva... prometida...-dijo Draco y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, nada. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Harry rebuscando en su mochila, sacó un libro algo viejo lleno de anotaciones de una letra que Draco reconoció como la de Severus

-Así que tengo que ir como Lily...¿no? tendré que parecer una chica...una chica... estoy seguro de que vi...-musitaba mientras revisaba el libro y Draco notó, no sin cierto terror, que en sus ojos brillaba una determinación ciega y un fuego que no auguraba nada bueno.

-eh...Harry ¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Draco, el pelinegro lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos; su boca, ligeramente abierta con expresión sorprendida

-Me llamaste Harry...No Lily, ni Potter, ni Potty, ni nada por al estilo-dijo Harry, Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque gracias a la falta de iluminación no se notaba. Harry sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en el libro. Al cabo de un momento le enseño a Draco una página

-¡Estás loco de remate!-dijo Draco ligeramente emocionado, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de explotar, pero que idea tan maravillosa!

-¡Lo sé! Pero es una buena oportunidad para probar una poción de los Libros Negros de Sev, además siempre me pregunté cómo sería ser una chica por un día-Replicó Harry, Draco se mordió el labio imaginándose al moreno como toda una mujer.

-Entonces...Nos veremos el Sábado a las 6:30pm en el vestíbulo...inventa una historia para ti mismo y yo improvisaré sobre la marcha...Necesitamos una señal o algo...-dijo Draco fuera de si por la emoción, Harry leía cuidadosamente las instrucciones y Draco sonrió, porque los libros de Severus si le habían servido a Harry para mejorar en pociones; de hecho ahora era su materia favorita!

-A la hora de la cena, me levantaré 15 minutos antes de las 6:20, ese tiempo debería bastar para tomar la poción y cambiarme...necesitaré un vestido y zapatos...-dijo Harry, Draco se debatió consigo mismo

-eh, recuerda que soy todo un playboy, no saldría con cualquier chica, así que tienes que verte muy, muy bien, y usar tacones, eres un poco bajo...-dijo Draco, Harry soltó una carcajada

-Oye, tranquilo viejo, ya se que soy un chichón de piso, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.-dijo Harry, luego de eso cada uno volvió a su Sala Común.

Ese sábado, a la hora de la cena, Draco estaba impaciente; llevaba su traje pulcramente doblado en su maleta, pero Harry no llevaba nada cuando entró al Gran Comedor. Vio con ansia como Harry respondía preguntas de sus amigos y como luego, a las 6:05pm se levantaba y salía del Comedor, Draco esperó durante los 15 minutos más largos de su vida, luego salió y se cambió en uno de los baños de hombres del primer piso y bajo a buen paso al vestíbulo que era un hervidero de gente ¿Por qué?

Draco se abrió paso entre la multitud y vio con sorpresa lo que había causado tanto revuelo.

-mamma mía...-musitó sin aliento.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, pido disculpas por el capítulo tan corto. Segundo que nada (¿?) los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Patt Barton por sus palabras de aliento. :3_

 _Gracias a Breniiful, Elizabetha Stark, Anlyumerci y Dxianaiscool por seguir la historia :3 espero que les guste._

 _Y gracias a McNott y a Kothaax3 por darle favorito :3 No se arrepentirán ;)_

 ** _Con cariño, Mirai._**


	4. Capítulo 4 - La fiesta Slytherin

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - La fiesta Slytherin**

 _"Cuando un hombre bueno está herido, todo el que se considere bueno debe sufrir con él."_

 _-Eurípides_

Harry se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor alegando que no se sentía bien y que iría a dormir. Salió del Gran Comedor y entró por un pasillo hasta una habitación secreta donde Kreatcher se hallaba arreglando la ropa que Harry se pondría; un vestido verde botella de corte sencillo pero elegante, con un teloví bastante alto y un lindo diseño bordado en hilo de plata en el corpiño.

Harry se desvistió hasta quedar en bóxers mientras Kreatcher soltaba las lazadas del corsé para facilitar su postura. Harry se tomó de un trago un vial de poción lila y esperó a que empezara a hacer efecto, Kreatcher se marchó luego de limpiar por enésima vez los tacones que habían pertenecido a su Ama. Harry se estremeció cuando la poción hizo su efecto completo; se vistió atando las lazadas del corsé con magia. Se puso el vestido que le quedaba como un guante y se estaba poniendo los tacones cuando Kreatcher volvió con unas joyas para complementar el traje; el guardapelo de Slytherin y un anillo que había sido de la familia Black. Harry dejó que Kreatcher le cepillara la, ahora larga, melena, mientras se cambiaba, con ayuda de un espejito el color de los ojos a un tono bermejo oscuro muy brillante.

Kreatcher se encargó de terminarlo de arreglar diciendo cosas como "sería la hija que mi Ama nunca tuvo" o "le queda muy bien esto, amo Harry". Al terminar Kreatcher trajo un espejo de cuerpo completo para que Harry pudiera admirar su nuevo look. Harry sonrió y se puso un lirio blanco en el pelo.

-Si le permite a Kreatcher importunar...-empezó el elfo

-No importunas nunca, Kreatcher-respondió Harry con una voz dulce de soprano que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo

-¿Por qué hace el amo Harry todo esto?-preguntó el elfo doméstico picado por la curiosidad

-Por un amigo...mi único amigo...-dijo Harry con tristeza. Kreatcher le arregló la falda mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cuál amigo? Creí que sus amigos eran el joven Weasley y ella...-dijo Kreatcher, Harry sonrió al notar que Kreatcher aún no pronunciaba el nnombre de Hermione.

-Draco...Draco Malfoy...-dijo Harry, los ojos de Kreatcher se iluminaron

-¿El amo Draco?¿el hijo de la señorita Cissy?-preguntó el elfo emocionado, el pelinegro asintió y Kreatcher empezó a murmurar emocionado.

-¿Quieres pedirme algo Kreatcher?-preguntó Harry recogiendo el bolso que Kreatcher había conseguido para él.

-Kreatcher no quiere importunar al amo...pero Kreatcher estaría encantado si el joven Draco fuera a la casa...a la casa de su Ama, como el amo Harry y él son amigos, Kreatcher pensó...-tartamudeó Kreatcher, Harry rió y su risa sonó inusitadamente dulce.

-Le preguntaré, tal vez pueda acompañarnos en Semana Santa-prometió Harry y Kreatcher saltó de emoción, Harry despidió al elfo y salió, a través de otro pasadizo, del castillo y entró majestuosamente (siguiendo los consejos de Kreatcher, por supuesto) al vestíbulo. Una vez allí se encontró con unos chicos de Slytherin que salían del Gran Comedor.

-Mi scusi, Sai dove Draco Malfoy?(Disculpen, ¿Saben dónde está Draco Malfoy?)-preguntó Harry en italiano, el cual había aprendido en su escapada de verano.

-eh...yo...no sabemos italiano-dijo uno de los chicos, Harry rió suavemente

-Sto buscando a Draco Malfoy, Sai dónde é?-preguntó Harry fingiendo el acento italiano, los chicos lo miraron con la baba cayendo, varios alumnos más salieron y se quedaron mirandolo

-Eh, no, no sabemos-dijo el que había hablado primero, Harry le dedicó una linda sonrisa

-Pero, no tienes que perder tu tiempo con alguien como Malfoy cuando puedes estar con un verdadero hombre como yo, Hermosa- dijo el otro, Harry contuvo una carcajada y se disponía a seguir andando cuando se vio rodeado de cientos de alumnos que lo miraban de manera algo avergonzante y le preguntaban cosas. Harry empezó a desesperarse y estaba por irse cuando Draco salió de entre la multitud y le quitó el aliento; Vestía un traje plateado que hacía brillar sus ojos tormenta, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado cosa que reafirmaba su apariencia de Príncipe del hielo.

-Mamma Mía- Dijo Draco al posar sus ojos en Harry, los cual hizo que este se sonrojara un poco

-Caro mio, Ne hai messo di tempo (cariño mío, te has tardado)-dijo Harry con tono molesto, Draco se compuso el traje y se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona; si no hubiera sido él, Harry lo habría besado.

-perdonami, amore mio, è stato pavoneggiarsi, a guardare quasi buono come te (perdóname, amor mío, me estaba arreglando para lucir casi tan bien como tú)- respondió Draco con una sonrisa seductora, Harry rió al oír aquello y su risa hizo suspirar a más de uno, Draco lo tomó de la mano y lo guió

-Por aquí, Cara mia-dijo Draco y lo llevó hasta las mazmorras; tras un pared estaba un gran salón decorado con los colores Slytherin, y la luz verde, como bien pudo apreciar Draco, hacía resaltar a Harry.

-Iré por unas bebidas-dijo Draco, Harry asintió y se recostó contra una pared, dejó vagar su mirada por el salón. Entonces unos chicos se acercaron, entre ellos, según Harry reconoció, estaban Goyle y McAllister.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Con quién has venido?-preguntó Goyle obviamente pasado de copas, Harry decidió ignorarlo

-¿Viniste sola? No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerte compañía, eres más linda que mi pareja, la veela de allá-dijo McAllister tomándole el brajo a Harry, el cual pensó en mil un hechizos de magia negra que podría usar contra él, afortunadamente, para McAllister, llegó Draco con las bebidas

-Caro mio-dijo Harry colgándose del cuello de Draco, McAllister se quedó como una estatua

-Ella es Lily, Lily Anders, viene de Italia, ¿No es linda?-preguntó Draco abrazando a Harry por la cintura mientras éste tomaba un extraño coctel. Todos los Slytherin los miraban con envidia y sorpresa.

-piacere di conoscerti-dijo Harry haciendo ojitos:- supongo que mío Draco le ha hablado de io ¿non?-preguntó Harry, los chicos asintieron

-Cara mía, baila conmigo-dijo Draco y alejó a Harry de los chicos que lo miraban como si se lo fueran a comer

-No sé bailar ¿Recuerdas?-susurró Harry, Draco le besó la mano

-Yo te guiaré, Lily cariño-respondió Draco y tomó a Harry de la cintura, el cual rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y se dejó llevar al lento son del vals.

Cerca de ellos Pansy y Blaise se acercaron bailando

-Buena esa, Draco, los dejaste helados-felicitó Blaise, Draco sonrió con superioridad

-Por supuesto, Blaise, soy un Malfoy después de todo-replicó Draco

-Me alegra que hallas podido tener una victoria contra ellos, luego de lo de Potter te habían dejado muy...-Dijo Pansy, Draco la ordenó callar con la mirada, Harry frunció en entrecejo

-Perdonate, pero ¿Qué nos es Potter el apellido del bambino que derrotó a ilo signore Tenebroso?-preguntó inocentemente, Draco lo miró fijamente, Pansy y Blaise asintieron

-Así es, señorita, su nombre es Harry, Harry Potter-Respondió Blaise en voz inusitadamente baja, Harry ladeó la cabeza en gesto de extrañeza

-¿Y qué ocurrió?-preguntó, Draco paró abruptamente de bailar

-Enseguida vuelvo-dijo deshaciéndose de Harry y marchándose con el semblante descompuesto, Pansy y Blaise lo siguieron con la mirada

-Ven, Bambina, y te explicaremos-Dijo Blaise, y se sentaron juntos en una mesa en la oscuridad.

-Lo que pasa es que el año pasado, durante la batalla de Hogwarts, los Slytherin nos quedamos para ayudar al Señor Tenebroso-dijo Pansy, Harry asintió; lo recordaba perfectamente

-Y Draco, Goyle y Crabbe se escabulleron para "ir a buscar a Potter", luego de media hora reapareció Goyle diciendo de Draco los había traicionado y había matado a Crabbe, Harry se enfrentó al Señor Tenebroso y dijo algo de que le había quitado algo a Draco, entonces muchos dieron por sentado que Draco le había ayudado a Draco a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso-terminó Blaise, Harry no podía creérselo y sin embargo tenía sentido.

-Mio Draco no hubiera ayudado a Potter a derrocar a il signore tenebroso-defendió Harry algo molesto, se oyó como un vaso se rompía a su espalda y todos voltearon a ver, ahí estaba Draco algo pálido mirando a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en una o de sorpresa.

-Lily...-musitó y la abrazó con fuerza, Harry la devolvió el abrazo

-Limpiaré tu nombre, Draco, te lo prometo-dijo Harry tan bajo que solo pudo oírlo Draco, el cual lo abrazó más fuerte.

-cara mía, permiteme que te enseñe Hogwarts-dijo Draco, Harry asintió y se despidió cortésmente de Pansy y Blaise y siguió a Draco hasta la sala de los Menesteres, una vez allí entró a un baño, se puso su túnica y se tomó la poción, cuando volvió a salir, siendo él mismo, vio a Draco sentado en un sofá mirando ausente por la ventana

-siento haber preguntado-dijo Harry, su voz sonaba algo áspera comparada con la otra

-No te preocupes, por cierto, lindo traje el que llevabas, casi me engañas a mi-dijo Draco, Harry le sonrió y se sentó frente a él

-es enserio-dijo Harry, Draco lo miró sin entender y Harry le tomó la mano:- voy a limpiar tu nombre; tú no me ayudaste-

-No hace falta-dijo Draco con tristeza y resignación, Harry se levantó y le dio una cachetada, no muy fuerte claro, pero dejó al rubio sorprendido

-¡Claro que hace falta!¡No soporto verte así, Draco!Antes eras el Príncipe de Slytherin y todos te admiraban, ahora todos te pasan por encima y tu lo soportas con una cara de fría indiferencia y te guardas tu tristeza y rabia ¡Quiero que seas feliz, Draco! ¡Quiero verte sonreír de verdad!-Gritó Harry, entonces cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con las manos y salió corriendo de la Habitación dejando solo a Draco, el cual se echó a reír de manera histérica.

-No seré feliz ni sonreiré hasta que no te tenga conmigo jurando frente al altar que me amarás por siempre-dijo Draco.

* * *

 _Disculpas otra vez por lo corto del capítulo._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Breniiful, Minha SG, Patt Barton, Sayde N. Hedervary, VeriTheJotun, anlyumerci, anto050589, dxanaiscool y laiaav por seguir la historia._

 _Gracias a La Dama Arual, Patt Barton y Aryl23 por sus palabras de aliento._

 _Gracias a Issa Swan de Cullen y a Holatu por darle favorito. :3_

 ** _Con cariño, desde lo profundo del Helheim,_**

 ** _Mirai_**


	5. capitulo 5 - El hechizo de beso

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - El hechizo de beso**

 _"un amigo de verdad te apuñala de frente"_

 _-Oscar Wilde_

Harry no se había levantado aquel día, ni el anterior, porque sabía que tendría que ver a Draco y después de lo que le había dicho, después de la expresión que éste había puesto, Harry no se sentía de ánimos para verlo. Ron, Hermione y Ginny intentaron sacarlo de la cama sin éxito; daba igual, era fin de semana.

Entonces Neville entró en el cuarto; Harry sabía que era él por el sonido de sus pasos, no abrió las cortinas de su cama. Escuchó que Neville murmuraba algo, pronto se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba declamando un poema, un poema de un joven enamorado.

-Ah...si tan solo...-suspiró Neville al finalizar:- si tan solo no fuera un Slytherin-.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Harry vencido por la curiosidad, Neville se levantó del piso sobresaltado; se había puesto más rojo que el cabello de Ron.

-Nadie…-respondió Neville esquivamente, Harry se le acercó y lo agarró del brazo

-Dime tu secreto y yo te diré a donde voy cuando digo que estoy en la biblioteca-le susurró Harry a Neville al oído, Neville se mordió el labio; tenía curiosidad por lo que Harry hacía siempre que escapaba de Ron y Hermione, en especial curiosidad por lo de hacía dos noches, cuando había entrado al dormitorio completamente rojo y exaltado.

-Me gusta una serpiente-respondió Neville sentándose, Harry se sentó a su lado

-Eso ya lo deduje, la pregunta es ¿Quién?-replicó Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de Neville y agradeciendo que su amigo no era muy bueno en la magia; si lo fuera habría notado el aura de magia negra que emitía Harry, era por eso que se mantenía lejos de Hermione y de los profesores; mientras estuviera a una distancia prudente nadie lo notaría.

-Nott...-dijo Neville tan bajo que Harry dudó haber oído algo, entonces se echó a reír

-Tal para cual-dijo Harry aun riéndose, Neville lo miró molesto

-No te burles-le recriminó, Harry negó con la cabeza intentando contener la risa

-Es que...me hice amigo de Draco, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hablar con él cuando desaparezco, y él me, jajaja, él me empezó a preguntar cosas de ti, y al principio creí que era él al que le gustabas, pero Draco, jajajajajaja, me dijo que Nott le había pedido consejos románticos sobre como, jajajajajaja, como conquistarte-dijo Harry llorando de la risa, Neville abrió la boca sorprendido, la cerró y la abrió un par de veces más

-¿Le gusto a Nott?-preguntó Neville como si quisiera cerciorarse, Harry asintió sonriendo, al fin había podido dejar de reír.

-Tengo un plan ¿Tienes planes para la noche de Halloween?-preguntó Harry cogiendo un trozo de pergamino y sacando una botella de tinta plateada; Neville se puso al lado de Harry para mirar lo que escribía y frunció el entrecejo

-No, ¿Vas a...?-Neville dejó la pregunta en el aire, Harry asintió

-Ponte lindo ese día, a Theo le gusta lo adorable que eres-dijo Harry, Neville se sonrojó, entonces Harry se dirigió a la puerta y agarró a Harry de la manga

-¿Estás seguro de que Draco es tu amigo?-preguntó Neville, Harry lo miró y le sonrió; siempre le había agradado Neville, además era el único, aparte de Draco, al que parecía importarle como se sentía.

-Con él puedo ser yo mismo, puedo hablar con franqueza, conmigo...él es otra persona; no es Malfoy, tampoco es el hijo de Lucius, es...simplemente Draco-dijo Harry, Neville asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza

 _Caro mío;_

 _Perdonate, il mio tesoro, no quise que eso pasara._

 _Sabes que solo te tengo a ti, eres lo único que me mantiene aquí._

 _Quiero verte, ¿Qué tienes planeado para Halloween?_

 _Por cierto, ¿cómo esta il signorito Theo?_

 _TE necesito, pronto_

 _Con una soga al cuello,_

 _Lily_

-Creí que no te vería más-dijo Draco cuando Harry entró en la Sala de los Menesteres; se alegraba tanto de verlo bien que por poco se le tira encima y lo cubre de besos.

-si...acerca de eso...no estoy acostumbrado a ser cursi ni sentimental, así que te pido perdón-dijo Harry ligeramente sonrojado, Draco sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto alegraba a Harry; su sonrisa verdadera.

-Tranquilo, y, Harry...-empezó Draco y vio con deleite como el moreno sonreía al oír su nombre en sus labios, Draco sonrió:- ¿Qué planes tan urgentes tienes para Halloween? En tu carta hablabas de Theodore ¿Qué pasó con él?-.

Y por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto amigos, Draco se arrepintió de preguntarle algo; Harry empezó a hablar como una colegiala; a soltar una sarta de cotilleos, a chillar emocionado y a dar saltitos. Entonces Draco escuchó lo importante; a Neville le gustaba Nott.

-Hey, Lil, ¿a Longbottom le gusta Theo? ¡increíble! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podemos hacer?-preguntó Draco, Harry asintió emocionado.

-Tengo el plan perfecto, lo efectuaremos en Halloween e iremos a la fiesta de Slughorn-dijo Harry con sus ojos brillando con ese fuego que le indicaba a Draco que el moreno estaba teniendo una idea macabra y ese solo pensamiento le excitaba, como todo lo que tenía que ver con el ojiverde.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Neville acompañando a Harry bajo la capa invisible rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry miró su reloj; tenían exactamente 30 minutos antes de que la Fiesta de Slughorn empezara.

-Tan seguro como de que me llamo Harry y tengo una cicatriz en la frente-respondió Harry, Neville se mordió el labio y siguió a Harry a través de la puerta de la Sala; al entrar se hallaron en una cómoda sala con dos puertas al fondo; un baño y un dormitorio. La sala estaba decorada con suaves tapices dorados y plateados, y los mullidos muebles eran de madera negra con cojines rojos y verdes. En una mesa habían dos copas y varias botellas de vino caro. Harry fijo los ojos en una cabellera rubio plata que brillaba desde el sofá frente al fuego, se le acercó, saludó a Theodore con una seña y le tapó los ojos a la hermosa chica rubia.

-Vet du vem är jag? (sabes quién soy?)-preguntó Harry al oído de la rubia que vestía un atrevido y hermoso vestido plata que la hacía parecer una ángel.

-Min käre Harry(mi querido Harry)-respondió la chica con una voz dulce, suave y fría que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a los tres chicos presentes.

-Eh... Harry-dijo Neville, Nott lo miró como dándose cuenta de la presencia de éste; se puso rojo y miró con reproche a la chica que se había levantado y le mostraba el vestido a Harry.

-Tranquilo, Theo, recuerda; "semper Fidelis"-dijo la chica guiñandole un ojo, Theo se levantó algo incómodo

-pero, Draco...-se quejó, Neville miró sorprendido a la chica, la cual era muy guapa, y entonces descubrió los rasgos del rubio, miró a Harry en busca de una explicación

-Ah, si, ¿Recuerdas que te hable de mi "Amiga" de Suecia? ¿La hermosa Sue? Bueno, "ella" es Draco-dijo Harry, Neville se echó a reír; tenía sentido, Harry y Draco eran un león y una serpiente, además de enemigos jurados así que tenían que buscar una manera de comunicarse sin levantar muchas sospechas.

-Bueno, nos vamos a la fiesta, lyckliga paret(feliz pareja)-dijo Draco con un lindo acento sueco. Harry lo agarró del brazo y salieron por la puerta, Neville corrió tras ellos, pero la puerta no cedía, ni siquiera cuando Theo le apuntó con la varita y dijo "alohomora".

-Parece que pasaremos la noche juntos-dijo Nott con tono lúgubre, Neville maldijo a Harry por lo bajo.

-Ah, Harry, te estábamos esperando- dijo Slughorn apenas Harry y Draco entraron a la estancia donde tenía lugar la lujosa fiesta. Slughorn los llevó y presentó frente a un montón de personas importantes y, cuando lograron zafarse de él se toparon con Ron, Hermione y Ginny

-hola Harry-dijo Ginny entusiasmada hasta que posó sus ojos castaños en Draco. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry de manera reprobatoria.

-Hola, esto, chicos, ella es Sue Strauss, mi amiga Sueca-dijo Harry, Draco sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, Harry miró a sus "amigos":-Sue, Käre, ellos son Ron, Hermione y Ginny ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ellos?-

-Naturligtvis, Jag är glad att träffa dig (por supuesto, encantad de conocerlos), así que tú eres Ginny, älskling (cariño), ahora sé porque min käre Harry no aceptó a ninguna de las chicas que le presenté; teniendo tal flor en casa ¿Para qué más?-dijo Draco con un tono dulce logrando de Ginny se sonrojase. Harry casi no podía contener la risa ante el descaro de Draco. Slughorn llamó a Harry y a Hermione para presentarles a algunos miembros del ministerio.

Cuando Harry volvió estaban Ron, Ginny y Draco sentados en una mesa y, a juzgar por la expresión de Ginny, Draco no había ahorrado en cumplidos. Ron le ofreció a Harry una bebida, la cual éste tomó de un trago y sacó a Draco a bailar, seguidos por Ron y Hermione, y Dean y Ginny.

-Vámonos-pidió Draco luego de un par de canciones, Harry asintió y salieron de la pista de baile bajo cuatro pares de miradas atentas. Dean sonrió y Harry sintió que algo se enredaba en sus piernas. Cayó...Sobre Draco...sus labios se rozaron...sus corazones latieron con fuerza y al unísono...

Harry se separó de Draco y vio con sorpresa lágrimas en sus ojitos grises, Harry alargó la mano para borrar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero fue apartado bruscamente por Draco que salió corriendo y llorando. Harry se levantó con ayuda de Dean y Ron.

-¡Sue! Tengo que seguirla-dijo soltándose de los chicos y corriendo tras Draco; sentía la necesidad de consolarlo, de averiguar el por qué de sus lágrimas, pero sobre todo, sentía la necesidad de probar esos labios otra vez.

Halló a Draco en uno de las salas alternas que habían descubierto; una mini Sala de los Menesteres. Draco se habia cambiado y volvía a ser él, se hallaba sobre una alfombra vinotinto, frente a un fuego, llorando amargamente.

-Draco-dijo Harry acercándose, Draco lo apartó violentamente.

-Vete-le dijo entre sollozos; se estaba intentando controlar

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Harry sintiendo que se le destrozaba el corazón por ver a Draco así

-tú...jamás había besado antes...y tú... por un accidente...-dijo el rubio entre sollozos y Harry comprendió que las lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino de rabia, se sintió culpable.

-lo siento...yo-dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Draco, pero se olvidó de que iba a decir luego de posar sus ojos sobre sus labios.

-Harry-musitó Draco, Harry besó otra vez a Draco, el cual intentó alejarse sin éxito. Harry se acercó más a Draco, lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas sin romper el beso. Draco empezó a corresponder levemente el beso; entre abrió la boca para que la lengua de Harry entrara. Harry metió las manos entre la camisa de Draco y esté lo empujo y se alejó respirando con dificultad; sus labios estaban hinchados. Harry lo miró sin entender.

-Un filtro de amor...no...un Hechizo de beso...-dijo Draco paladeando sus labios, Harry sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo.

-un hechizo de beso, pero ¿Quién?¿Para q...? oh...-Harry miró a Draco y supo que pensaban lo mismo; la bebida que Ron le había ofrecido a Harry y la manera en la que Ginny no se separaba de ellos.

-Que bajo...-dijo Draco con furia, Harry estaba también molesto, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Draco que se veía hermoso. La sala creó una cama de la nada, Draco se sonrojó.

-Duerme conmigo-pidió Harry, Draco retrocedió espantado, Harry negó con la cabeza:- no me refiero a "eso", solo quiero que durmamos abrazados...por hoy...-

Como para confirmar las palabras de Harry, la sala hizo aparecer un par de pijamas. Draco tomó una y se escabulló para cambiarse sin que Harry lo viera. Harry tomó la otra pijama y se desvistió con parsimonia, de manera que cuando Draco volvió cambiado él todavái no se había puesto la camisa y Draco suspiró al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Harry. Harry se terminó de vestir y, tomándole de la mano, guió a Draco hasta la cama entre besos. Draco parecía un poco incómodo, Harry lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó antes de cubrirse con las cobijas. Draco se abrazó a Harry y éste, luego de besar otra vez a Draco, se durmió.

* * *

 _Les traigo otro capítulo :3_

 _Les agradezco a todos los que leen la historia por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo._

 **Perdida en el abismo,**

 **Mirai**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Cambio de Casa

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6 - Cambio de Casa_**

 _"Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes. Los carácteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices."_

 _-Khalil Gibran_

Draco no quería abrir los ojos; estaba tan cómodo, tan feliz, era todo tan irreal; esa calidez, ese cariño...era un sueño

Pero todo sueño acaba con el alba; Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando la pacífica cara de Harry; se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca, al estar abrazados tan íntimamente. Draco se apartó un poco, pero al momento fue apresado de nuevo por los brazos del moreno.

-No te vayas...aún no...-susurró Harry abriendo apenas un ojo, Draco lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos; estaban a escasos centimetros, de hecho, si se movía solo un poco podría besar al moreno, esos dulces labios.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-preguntó Harry luego de un rato, sin dar muestras de querer soltar al rubio. La cara de Draco se encendió.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Draco ocultando la cara, Harry le acarició suavemente el pelo

-Anoche, me desperté pasada la media noche, y te oí sollozar, pero no me atreví a moverme o a decir nada, te oías muy triste. Dime Draco ¿Por qué llorabas? Confía en mi-dijo Harry, Draco lo miró; a pesar de estar abrazados tan íntimamente Harry no parecía incómodo, de hecho todo lo contrario. Además, miraba a Draco con preocupación y algo más que el rubio no era capaz de identificar.

-Nadie...nadie me había abrazado así nunca; mi madre me abrazaba casi por obligación y mi padre no era muy cariñoso que digamos. Nunca antes había sentido esa...calidez...Harry...por favor...yo...-dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada, Harry le puso un dedo en los labios, sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Te gustaría dormir así conmigo más seguido? Me gusta sentirme querido, me gusta esta sensación de calidez; es como si hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo...-dijo Harry algo indeciso, parecía que decía las cosas sintiéndolas pero sin entenderlas. Draco sonrió y se abrazó más a Harry.

-Todos los días de ser posible-respondió Draco en un suspiro de placer, Harry sonrió y vio el reloj. El moreno hizo un puchero.

-Tenemos que volver, antes de que alguien se de cuenta-dijo Harry con desgana, Draco hizo un gesto de resignación y ambos se levantaron y cambiaron sin dejar de hacer bromas o pensar en que podrían hacer, luego de que Harry diera una idea de conseguir conejillos de indias humanos para probar algunos hechizos Draco rió y dijo:

-Maldición Harry, ¿Seguro que el Sombrero no se equivocó? Eres todo un Slytherin-

Harry miró al suelo como pensando, Draco se mordió el labio pensando que tal vez no debió haber dicho eso.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó el moreno, pero le dedicaba una sonrisa a Draco, éste asintió y Harry se le acercó estilo "Espía-Super-Secreto-A-Punto-De-Contar-Un-Secreto-De-Seguridad-Nacional"

-El día de la selección, luego de rechazarte, cuando el sombrero tocó mi cabeza lo primero que me dijo fue "Slytherin te llevará por el camino de la grandeza" pero como había acabado de pelear contigo y Ron me había dicho que solo habían magos oscuros en Slytherin yo le rogué al sombrero, le dije "No en Slytherin, lo que sea menos Slytherin"-contó Harry en tono confidencial, Draco abrió la boca sorprendido y rebuscó en su mochila por su ejemplar de la Historia de Hogwarts, Harry lo miró sin entender.

-Eso ha pasado antes-explicó Draco:-Según la historia de Hogwarts algunos alumnos le pedían al sombrero ir a otras Casas lo que les ocasionaba mala suerte y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la enfermería por causa de lesiones relacionadas con actividades de Casa-Draco paró un momento mientras buscaba una página:-mira, dice: _"La mala Suerte de la Casa Contraria: es algo muy especial que tiene que ver con el verdadero corazón de la persona; el Sombrero Seleccionador se encarga de estudiar el corazón de todo aquel que va a entrar en la escuela y ocasionalmente alguien le pide alejarse de la casa que el sombrero ha decidido, por miedo o por apariencias, entonces el Sombrero lo envía a la Casa opuesta y le echa un maldición; cuando más necesites amigos los de el lugar escogido te rechazarán, cuando intentes superar a tu verdadero lugar cosas malas te pasarán, y solo cuando aceptes la verdad a tu lugar podrás ingresar Luego de varios casos de alumnos malditos por el Sombrero el director en ese momento, declaró que cualquier alumno que aceptara su error y prefiriera seguir los consejos del Sombrero debía ser cambiado de Casa sin importar el año que cursara, si y solo si el Sombrero le había dicho a ese alumno que debía ser de otra Casa"_ -

Harry miró a Draco asombrado, y éste le devolvió la mirada, como si ambos pensaran lo mismo.

. . .

-Bueno, yaawnn, ahora solo tenemos que buscar una manera de decírselo a McGonagall...-dijo Draco entre bostezos un mes después en la MiniSala que se había convertido en la habitación de ambos. Harry bostezó y se frotó los ojos; a su alrededor habían cientos de libros y periódicos que exponían el Caso de La mala Suerte de la Casa Contraria. Harry se levantó y se subió las mangas de la pijama que le quedaba extremadamente grande; Draco le había dicho que se pusiera una más pequeña pero Harry hizo un berrinche diciendo que a él le gustaba más así por lo que el rubio dejó las cosas así. Ambos se metieron en la cama, se abrazaron y se miraron.

-Buenas noches, Harry-dijo Draco apagando la luz con un movimiento de varita, Harry se pegó más a él como si estuviera abrazando a un oso de peluche.

-Buenas noches, Draco, que sueñes con los angelitos y mañana me cuentas que tal me veo con alas-dijo Harry, Draco rio y poco a poco ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó un niño de primero, Harry se hallaba bajo el haya leyendo lo que parecía ser un inocente libro de texto

-Si, dime-respondió el moreno guardando el libro de artes oscuras en su mochila y dedicándole una sonrisa, el niño se sonrojó levemente.

-Te necesita la directora McGonagall-dijo el niño, Harry se levantó y le sacudió el cabello al chiquillo antes de encaminarse a la oficina de la directora. Subió la escalera de caracol y allí se encontró, para su sorpresa y desagrado, con Ginny, ron y Hermione.

-Siéntese por favor, Señor Potter-dijo McGonagall, Harry tomó asiento lo más lejos que pudo de los otros tres, su mirada se encontró con la del retrato de Snape así que apartó la vista y se quedó mirando su zapato.

-¿Pasó algo, profesora?-preguntó Harry con voz inocente, sus compañeros lo miraban acusadoramente, el retrato de Snape estaba petréo y el de Dumbledore lo miraba con lástima.

-Harry, me han dicho tus compañeros, bastante preocupados claro, que no has estado durmiendo en tu habitación últimamente ¿es eso cierto?-preguntó McGonagall con voz suave y jovial, Harry miró a los chicos y luego a la profesora

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó Harry con los brazos cruzados contando mentalmente hasta diez.

-Lo que pasa, Harry, es que debes dormir en tu habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor-dijo la profesora, Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír eso, ese nombre.

-¿Tienes algo con la Torre, Harry? ¿no te gusta la habitación?-preguntó Dumbledore condescendiente, dentro de Harry empezó a crecer una furia ciega.

-No, no me gusta, por eso no duermo ahí-respondió Harry fríamente y, por un momento, creyó ver un a sonrisa curvando los labios de Snape ¿Draco le habría contado acerca de su amistad?

-¿en dónde duermes entonces?-demandó saber Hermione, Harry la miró con odio profundo

-Eso no te importa, estúpida-le respondió Harry furioso; todos en la habitación quedaron en shock

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así?-le gritó Ron, Harry se levantó encolerizado

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme?¿Cómo se atreven a pedirme cosas?¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A METERSE EN MI VIDA?!-gritó en respuesta Harry, había desenfundado la varita y la tenía preparada en la mano

-Señor Potter-regañó la profesora McGonagall, Harry les hizo un gesto obsceno a los otros tres y se sentó de nuevo.

-Harry, ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Ginny cariñosamente tocando el brazo de Harry, el cual se apartó como si le quemara

-Cállate, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que intentaron hacerme en la fiesta de Slug? ¡Si no quiero estar contigo no quiero! Que te quepa en la cabeza, niña-replicó Harry con una mirada de resentimiento y odio tal que Ginny se echó a llorar.

-Eres un desalmado-le recriminó Hermione y Harry sin pensar se levantó

-Si, lo soy; soy cruel y desalmado. Tal vez el sombrero tenía razón, debí de haber ido a Slytherin-dijo el moreno, y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó el retrato de Snape que fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa

-En la ceremonia de Selección el Sombrero me dijo que Slytherin me llevaría por el camino de la Grandeza, que si iba a esa Casa sería excepcional-respondió Harry eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras

-Pues que mal, estas en Gryffindor-respondió Ron con desdén:-ya no puedes cambiarte de Casa-

-De hecho puede, según el estatuto 3-13 párrafo 166, sub indice g: "un alumno al que el sombrero le haya dicho que debió quedar en una Casa pero por obra del destino es enviado a otra puede pedir el cambio al director o directora del colegio quién deberá realizar una Ceremonia de Selección a la vista de todos para que el alumno en cuestión sea enviado a la Casa que le corresponde" Lo dice en la historia de Hogwarts-dijo Hermione y se arrepintió al ver la mirada de reproche de Dumbledore y McGonagall

-Bueno, entonces quiero cambiar de Casa-respondió Harry deseando que esta vez el sombrero lo enviara a Slytherin; recordaba muy vividamente su segundo año y sus dudas sobre la Casa a la que debía pertenecer.

-Pero, Harry, tú eres un Gryffindor, tu sacaste la espada del Sombrero-dijo McGonagall con ternura, Phineas Nigellius tosió

-Eso es una prueba inconcluyente, profesora, muchos otros alumnos resolvieron pruebas de Casa como el señor Potter y ellos tampoco pertenecían realmente a la Casa que le correspondía a esas pruebas; todos ellos cambiaron de Casa-dijo el ancestro Black, Harry sonrió al oír aquello

-¿y qué tal que no te cambien de Casa?-preguntó Ron como desafío, Harry se lo pensó un poco

-Si no me cambia de Casa, entraré de nuevo al equipo de Quidditch-respondió Harry, la profesora McGonagall asintió.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora del desayuno para su cambio de Casa, Potter-dijo la profesora resignandose.

-Bueno, alumnos, al parecer hubo un error por parte de nuestro Querido Sombrero Seleccionador, por lo que el joven Potter a pedido un pequeño cambio de Casa, así que, si gusta acercarse-dijo McGonagall a la hora del desayuno, el comedor se lleno de murmullos mientras Harry se acercaba. Entonces el Sombrero abrió la boca

- _Cuando más necesites amigos los de el lugar escogido te rechazarán,_

 _cuando intentes superar a tu verdadero lugar cosas malas te pasarán,_

 _y solo cuando aceptes la verdad a tu lugar podrás ingresar._

 _Así hablo yo que leo los corazones y si te sientes con suerte ven y prueba,_

 _Para que puedas volver a donde deberías haber ido,_

 _Aun que yo soy solo un sombrero tonto, viejo y raído_.-cantó el Sombrero, Harry se sentó en la butaca y cerró los ojos. No sintió en ningún momento el sombrero; tan solo un roce sobre su cabeza.

-¡SLYTHERIN!-gritó el Sombrero y la multitud quedó muda de asombro, Harry se levantó y se dispuso a dirigirse para la mesa de Slytherin. Se paró a medio camino y se devolvió para dejar su corbata y su túnica con los emblemas de la casa de los leones.

Todos en la Casa de las serpientes se quedaron mirándolo, hubo una pequeña discusión mientras se acercaba y al final Draco fue sacado a un lado; se levantó con desgana y extendió la mano

-Bienvenido a la Casa Slytherin, Potter, o como sea-dijo con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz, aunque Harry sabía por el brillo de los ojos de Draco que estaba encantado de tenerlo en la misma Casa.

-Hey Potter, Malfoy será tu niñera-dijo uno de los del grupo de Goyle, la mesa entera rió despectivamente. Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, entonces Theo, Blaise y Pansy se acercaron y saludaron.

-Bueno, Potter, a partir de ahora comienza tu entrenamiento-dijo Theo de manera lasciva, Harry tragó saliva.

-No lo asustes-regañó Pansy, Theo rió.

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que seguir unas pequeñas reglas; todo es parte del Orgullo Slytherin-dijo Blaise, Pansy y Theo asintieron.

-Ah bueno, esto, ¿Qué significa que Malfoy sea mi niñera?-preguntó Harry picado por la curiosidad; Draco se veía extrañamente concentrado en su plato de cereal. Harry deseó que fuera como cuando se encontraban por las noches a compartir secretos, pero había apariencias que cuidar.

-Significa que si haces algo mal y/o pierdes puntos Draco será castigado, pero si triunfas como Slytherin Draco también se verá recompensado-explicó Pansy, Harry asintió. Draco se levantó de la mesa

-Bueno, Potter camina, tienes que conseguir los colores de la Casa antes de que inicien las clases-dijo Draco visiblemente disgustado por su nuevo trabajo como niñera. Por la manera en la que Draco lo miró, Harry supo que había puesto en juego más que sólo una posición en un equipo. Harry se prometió ser el mejor Slytherin para ayudar a Draco, para que Draco estuviera orgulloso de él.

-Claro, Malfoy-respondió Harry y se levantó obedientemente, McAllister sonrió al ver como Harry seguía a Draco como un perro obediente seguiría a su dueño; Tal vez la situación podría volverse a su favor.

* * *

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Dark Sennin, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Mandy1890, Tainie, The Mad Doll, jangels98, katharyass, semidiosaymagapor seguir la historia._

 _Gracias a I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, a Pax399 por sus palabras de aliento._

 _Y Gracias a Aryl23 y a Patt Barton por acompañarme en estos 5 capítulos 3_

 _Gracias a I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose por darle favorito. :3_

 _Y Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme._

 ** _Con amor, desde las Ruinas de Orr,_**

 ** _Mirai_**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Slytherin Pride

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Slytherin Pride- Honor y Nobleza**_

 _«Con orgullo acepto:_

 _Defender con honor mi casa,_

 _ser leal a mis prefectos y obedecer a mis maestros_

 _y nuestro jefe de casa._

 _Slytherin ganara la copa de las casa._

 _Y de ira llenaran a todos los demás._

 _Jamás debo olvidar que estoy en la mejor casa,_

 _porque en nuestra casa solo entran grandes magos,_

 _astutos e ingeniosos,_

 _orgullosos porque ha sido fundada_

 _en la lengua pársel_

 _¡Slytherin!»_

Harry se acomodó la corbata verde, mientras Draco no hacía más que mirar el reloj de oro blanco que llevaba en el bolsillo. Harry se puso la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin y se miró al espejo sorprendido; había pensado que tal vez aquellos colores chocarían con él, pero, en su lugar, lo hacían ver bastante bien, elegante e imponente incluso. Draco seguía mirando el reloj cada pocos segundos. Harry se le acercó.

-Aún hay tiempo, Draco-dijo Harry, Draco se apartó de él violentamente.

-¡No te acerques tanto! Y no me trates con tanta familiaridad...Se supone que somos enemigos ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Draco, Harry sintió que el corazón se le encogía por culpa del rechazo de Draco. Dolía.

-Vamos entonces...Malfoy-dijo Harry mirando al piso, Draco empezó a andar y se detuvo de repente, de manera que Harry casi se tropieza con él.

-No es como si no siguiéramos siendo amigos ¿Sabes? Solo tenemos que fingir durante unas semanas-le dijo Draco con esa sonrisa que a Harry tanto le gustaba. El pelinegro asintió y siguió a Draco hasta el aula de transformaciones, frente a la cual estaban formados en fila los alumnos de séptimo que habían pasado los exámenes. Los Gryffindor miraron a Harry dolidos, los Slytherin miraban a Draco como si lo estuvieran retando.

-No pongas cara de disculpa, Potter, estás en la mejor Casa de Hogwarts;no tienes que rendirle cuentas a ellos-le regaño Draco, los Slytherin hicieron gesto de aprobación, Harry desvió su mirada de los Gryffindors, se sentía exultante de felicidad por no estar con ellos y eso lo hacía sentir culpable.

-Esto...Malfoy, ¿Qué es todo eso del Orgullo Slytherin y las pruebas de lo que hablaban en el Comedor?-preguntó Harry vencido por la curiosidad, varios Slytherins rieron y formaron un corro alrededor de ambos, a la espera de la respuesta de Draco.

-Mira, Potter, no se como sean las cosas allá con los leones, pero aquí en Slytherin todos seguimos las enseñanzas de Salazar; somos los mejores, la élite, y ellos no son nada. A eso se le llama Orgullo Slytherin. Tienes que cumplir ciertos requisitos y pasar...esto, algunas pruebas-explicó Draco, que fue secundado por varios otros Slytherins, todo eso a Harry le causaba escalofríos; parecía como una secta, solo faltaba...

-Además debes pasar la Ceremonia de Iniciación-dijo Draco. Harry contuvo una risa, adoptó un semblante seguro y sereno.

-Bueno, venga, he luchado contra un dragón, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? dime que hago-dijo Harry y al momento todos lo miraron con reprobación y Harry escuchó uno que otro comentario de aprobación.

-primero que todo, que te jactes está perfecto; es una manera de conseguir respeto. Pero eso de "dime que hago" sonó muy... complaciente...Nosotros los Slytherins somos los amos, y si bien debes tratarnos con respeto por ser novato, no puedes rebajarte diciendo ese "dime que hago"-dijo Draco, se oyeron varios murmullos de asentimiento y Harry frunció el ceño; eso de ser Slytherin iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

McGonagall llegó y los dejó entrar al aula no sin antes dirigir varias miradas de decepción en dirección a Harry. Draco le indicó a Harry un puesto al fondo, cerca de Pansy, Blaise y Nott. Los tres lo saludaron, gracias a Draco, sospechaba Harry.

La clase empezó y los cuatro Slytherins le pasaron varios papelitos; uno rosa, uno gris, uno blanco y uno en el papel lleno de arabescos con el que Draco solía mandarle los mensajes de "Sue". Harry abrió primero el rosa;

 _._

 _Potter:_

 _Yo aprecio mucho a Draco, cuando pequeña mi único sueño era casarme con él, pero las cosas cambian ¿no?_

 _Así que te daré algunos consejos para que te vaya bien, y así mi querido Draco *Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa* no tenga más problemas por tú culpa._

 _El lema de Slytherin es "Honor y Nobleza" por lo tanto, tu porte debe ser elegante, noble y imponente; que los más pequeños te miren con respeto y, si es posible, con un sano temor._

 _Ser un Slytherin es ser miembro de la mejor Casa de Hogwarts, así que no te rebajes ante los demás, pero ojo, eso no significa que no debas Recalcarles sus fallas y el hecho de que ellos no son Slytherins._

 _Eso es todo en cuanto al Porte de un Slytherin._

 _No lo arruines,_

 _Pansy Parkinson._

 _._

Harry se mordió el labio, aquello de ser Slytherin significaba demasiadas apariencias; ahora entendía porque Draco quería que él se mantuviera lo más lejos posible. Cogió la hoja gris y la abrió.

 _._

 _Potter;_

 _Draco es mi mejor amigo desde siempre, así que lo ayudaré en lo que pueda, aunque eso signifique ayudar a los novatos._

 _No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero el hacerse cargo de los novatos no es el papel más agradable para nosotros; Generalmente de eso se encargan aquellos cuya familia no tiene demasiadas influencias o los que han caído en desgracia._

 _No estoy diciendo esto para que se sienta mal, sino para que comprenda que está arrastrando a Draco consigo, y le advierto que no dejaré que eso pase. La lealtad entre nosotros es extraña de encontrar; solemos desconfiar de todo y todos, pero cuando somos leales a alguien nada ni nadie cambiará eso._

 _En el pasillo usted preguntó por el Orgullo Slytherin, pues bien, permitame explicarle; el Gran y Noble Salazar Slytherin, fundador de nuestra Casa, creía en la pureza de la sangre y decía que los impuros no debían ser enseñados. Esto tiene su razón de ser, diferente al racismo; lo que Salazar quería decir,según sus diarios, guardados celosamente por sus alumnos durante siglos, era que la magia podía ser más fuerte dependiendo de la sangre de la persona; Los magos más poderosos; Merlín, Dumbledore, el Señor Tenebroso y hasta el propio Salazar, tenían fuertes raíces mágicas, las cuales hacían que su magia fuera más poderosa._

 _Nuestro Orgullo Slytherin se trata de demostrar, por medio de tus raíces y tu magia, que tan poderoso eres y usarlo para conseguir respeto y posiciones elevadas en centros de poder. Entre más respeto y temor te tengan los miembros de otras Casas y los alumnos de menor grado , más aceptado serás._

 _Sin más que añadir,_

 _Blaise Zabini_

.

Harry meditó un segundo acerca de lo que acababa de leer; "demostrar que tan poderoso eres" hacía que se le viniera a la cabeza la frase que el sombrero le había dicho "Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza". La Grandeza y el Orgullo Slytherin estaban muy relacionados, y, según pudo darse cuenta Harry, el temor también. Por un momento se imaginó a si mismo al frente y una masa de alumnos de Slytherin causando terror gracias a la magia negra. Desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente. Cogió la hoja blanca esperando lo peor.

 _._

 _Harry,_

 _Primero quiero agradecerte por lo de Nev, sin ti aquella noche no hubiera sido posible. Y como tu me ayudaste, mi honor me obliga a devolverte el favor; Los novatos deben soportar duras pruebas de magia y lealtad a la Casa, y como miembro del Círculo de Plata, tengo conocimiento de las pruebas a las que te someterán:_

 _-Deberás jurar ante el Círculo de Plata total lealtad y complicidad; se hará, como siempre, un juramento de sangre en el además tendrás que tomar (completo) un bebedizo de veneno de basilisco; no te preocupes, Draco se encarga de prepararlo y no es tóxico, solo te deja ardiendo la garganta como cuando bebes whiskey de fuego._

 _-Deberás humillar profundamente a un grupos de miembros de la Casa de Gryffindor; hacerlos sentir tan mal que intenten atacarte y queden castigados, o dejarlos postrados en la enfermería, sin que nadie sepa que fuiste tú, claro. Nosotros sabremos que lo hiciste porque tendrás que darnos detalles. No puedes perder puntos ni quedar castigado._

 _-Deberás ganar un mínimo de 500 puntos en el primer mes o despedirte de tu cupo en los Slytherins respetados. Te aconsejo que evites problemas para que no te quiten puntos; sueles conseguir que te quiten grandes cantidades de puntos._

 _-Debes buscarte un rival en alguna de las otras Casas y vencerlo en todo lo que puedas, o al menos meterlo en muchos problemas. Eso hacía Draco antes y eso le hacía yo a Nev, pero luego de la Iniciación y la Asignación de Rango puedes elegir otro rival, muchos cambian de rival cada tanto para humillar más personas._

 _-Debes luchar con el actual Príncipe de Slytherin; Jonnathan McAllister y derrotarlo o por lo menos salir ileso de una lucha contra él._

 _-Debes volverte el favorito de algún profesor, no Slughorn no cuenta, y lograr que le quite puntos a chicos de otras Casas._

 _y por último pero no menos importante:_

 _-Debes cumplir la Ceremonia de Iniciación al pie de la letra; deberás hacer algunos hechizos prohibidos y deberás traernos una víctima inocente (que luego no recordará nada y será repuesta a sus compañeros a salvo) para completar todo el rito. En esa prueba demostrarás si tienes el Orgullo Slytherin y si eres realmente un miembro de esta Honorable Casa._

 _Luego de eso todo es fácil, molestas un poco a los demás, les infundes miedo a los más pequeños y caminas con aire de superioridad. Sin olvidar las Reglas Slytherin claro._

 _Bueno, eso es todo. Ya pagué el favor que me hiciste, así que no te debo nada._

 _Segundo al Mando, Círculo de Plata,_

 _Theodore Nott_

.

Harry sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia Nott por haberle prevenido acerca de lo que pasaría el próximo mes. Increíblemente a pesar de las pruebas que tenía por delante no se sentía para nada nervioso, de hecho, sentía una fría determinación por demostrarle a todos esos Slytherin, en especial a McAllister y su Círculo de Plata que el era más Slytherin que todos ellos juntos. Miró la hoja doblada que le había pasado Draco ¿Lo regañaría?¿Le pediría que se mantuviera alejado? Harry abrió la hoja casi con miedo:

 _._

 _Harry,_

 _Te ordeno que no arruines mi vida y mi imagen frente a los Slytherins y te comportes a la altura. Aquí esta la Lista de las Reglas Slytherin que deberás seguir al pie de la letra a menos de que quieras ser rechazado y quieras que me echen a patadas:_

 _REGLAMENTO SLYTHERIN_

 _"Honor y Nobleza"_

 _1-Un Slytherin jamás se rebajará ante nadie, pero nunca irrespetará a un profesor._

 _2-Un Slytherin, por el simple hecho de pertenecer a esta noble Casa, jamás se juntará con personas que sean menos que él/ella_

 _3-Un Slytherin debe siempre tener un porte decente y digno_

 _4-Un Slytherin siempre debe respetar la autoridad pero esto no le impedirá cuidar su reputación y la reputación de esta Noble Casa_

 _5-Un Slytherin siempre mantendrá sus promesas y juramentos, así no se halla hecho pacto de sangre o un juramento inquebrantable._

 _6-un Slytherin siempre será leal a su Casa y aquellos que considere convenientes, siempre y cuando no sean alumnos de otra Casa._

 _7-Un Slytherin debe mantener en alto el nombre de esta Noble y Honorable Casa sin importar el costo._

 _8-Un Slytherin siempre pagará sus deudas_

 _9-Un Slytherin jamás tendrá bueno tratos con aquellas personas que no acepten a esta noble Casa como la mejor._

 _10-Un Slytherin debe imponerse y debe ser admirado, respetado y temido_

 _11-Un Slytherin siempre debe seguir los pasos del Gran y Noble Salazar Slytherin_

 _12- Un Slytherin jamás renegará de su Casa_

 _13-Un Slytherin siempre deberá aspirar a la Grandeza_

 _Espero que puedas seguir esas reglas, intenta no perder puntos; esta noche jurarás, frente a todos y al Círculo de Plata (los miembros más poderosos y con mayor influencia de la Casa) fidelidad eterna a Slytherin._

 _Ten cuidado y aléjate de los Weasleys y Granger. Lovegood no está estaré vigilando._

 _Entre la espada y la pared,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

.

Harry empezó a encajar piezas de rompecabezas. Guardó las cuatro hojas en un bolsillo secreto de la túnica e hizo que leía una página x de su libro.

-Señor Potter-dijo McGonagall tomando a Harry por sorpresa aunque éste no lo demostrase, McGonagall lo miró fijamente antes de continuar:- ¿Podría decirnos en que consiste la Trasnfiguración Animal y como se les llama a los magos que logran hacerla?-

El corazón de Harry se aceleró, por supuesto que sabía aquello; Sirius se lo había explicado con la esperanza de que él también se convirtiera en animago algún día. Hermione alzó la mano y empezó a dar saltitos sobre el asiento.

-La Transfiguración Animal es un proceso mediante el cual un mago convierte su cuerpo en el de un animal; el proceso para conseguirlo por primera vez es largo y doloroso y necesita una concentración absoluta. Los magos que logran pasar el proceso se los llama Animagos y deben ser registrados en el Ministerio o les acarreará sanciones. Además un mago solo puede transformarse en un animal así que debe elegir y meditar muy bien su elección antes de iniciar con el proceso, ud profesora McGonagall es una animaga y se transforma en gato. Pero al transformarse quedan vestigios de la persona; por ejemplo cuando ud es gato se le notan manchas circulares alrededor de los ojos, por las gafas-dijo Harry, McGonagall abrió la boca sorprendida, Hermione bajó la mano y quedó pálida.

-Muy bien, señor Potter, parece ser que sabe muy bien del tema ¿Ha pensado en volverse animago?-preguntó McGonagall, Harry no dudó ni un instante

-por supuesto profesora, pero no es algo que se pueda lograr con decir que se quiere ¿no?-dijo con un tono de superioridad y ganó señales de aprobación de las serpientes cercanas.

-no, claro que no, cincuenta puntos...para Slytherin, Señor Potter gracias por su aporte a mi clase-dijo McGonagall con la mirada perdida, Harry se sentó y recibió con una la felicitación por parte de Draco.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-le preguntó Draco a Harry al almuerzo, lo suficientemente alto para que varios alumnos cercanos se voltearan a ver.

-No, es que no conozco otra manera de ganar puntos rápido; por muchos puntos que consiga con Slughorn y con Kingsley, jamás conseguiré 500 para fin de mes-dijo Harry comiendo tranquilamente; había ganado 25 puntos con Kingley y esa noche seguro ganaría unos más, pero estaba seguro que su racha de muchos puntos no duraría más de un par de días. Los profesores debían estar intentando que se sintiera cómodo en Slytherin, sin saber que Harry ya se sentía en casa.

-No creo que Bane te deje entrar en el equipo, es bastante...problemático-dijo Pansy con aire de conocedora; comía con los más refinados modales, de hecho, todos en Slytherin comían y hacían todo con buenos modales; ¡Hasta cuando humillaban a los demás lucían elegantes! Harry tenía mucho por aprender y muy poco tiempo. Intentó imitar a Theodore que hacía todo con elegancia pero bastante relajado. Cuando Theo descubrió a Harry mirándolo e imitándolo le sonrió y le dio algunos consejos. Draco interrumpió a Nott y le dijo a Harry que tuviera cuidado de a quién le pedía o quién le hacía favores; era mejor no deberle nada a algunas personas. No que Nott fuera uno de esos, pero igual había que andar con cuidado.

-Pero Bane no tendrá otra opción, Najkon se va a Dumstrang-dijo Blaise, Pansy asintió

-Pero, Draco es el Buscador, y Harry ha jugado en esa posición toda su vida-dijo Nott, Draco parecía pensarlo

-Se imaginan...¿se imaginan las caras de los Gryffindors cuando vean a Harry en nuestro equipo? Será épico, además, eso los humillaría, Harry no entró en el equipo de Gryffindo este año ¿no?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa, los otros tres pusieron cara de cómplices.

-¿qué escoba tienes, Potter?-preguntó Theo que parecía estar planeando algo, los otros dos estaban degustando la idea.

-Eh...-dijo Harry recordando con dolor a su Saeta de Fuego- tengo que comprar una nueva-

-Mi papá es el mayor inversionista de la más grande fábrica de escobas de Europa, puedo conseguirles escobas último modelo a ti y a Draco, aunque me deberían un favor-dijo Pansy guiñando un ojo, Harry se mordió el labio, no le gustaba como sonaba eso de deberle favores a las personas, pero Draco confiaba en Pansy, así que ¿Por qué no? Harry asintió y Draco hizo un signo de triunfo

-Consigue las escobas princesa, le diremos a Bane-dijo Draco. Al día siguiente llegaron con las lechuzas dos inconfundibles paquetes con sendas escobas brillantes y, según la opinión de Harry, perfectas. Eran Rayo Azul, las cuales, según algunas revistas de quidditch que Harry había estado leyendo, eran usadas únicamente por los equipos profesionales.

-Eh, Bane-llamó Draco, un tipo de melena negra y ojos dorados se volteó a verlos, sus ojos se detuvieron en los paquetes para luego mirar a Harry y a Draco

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?¿No ves que estoy ocupado buscando remplazo para el malnacido de Najkon?Aunque tu quieras ser Cazador, y no dudo de tus habilidades aún nos falta un buscador-dijo Bane con un gruñido, su voz era bastante suave, pero eso solo lograba ponerle a Harry la piel de gallina; se notaba que Bane jamás había perdido un duelo.

-Potter dice que quiere ser buscador- dijo Draco con un tono que hacía parecer que Harry le tenía tanto miedo a Bane que no se atrevía a decirlo. Bane sonrió, al parecer le gustaba que le tuvieran miedo

-Así que el novato quiere ser buscador...bueno, esta tarde, en el campo, que demuestre si lo vale, aunque creo que tendrás que cargarlo a la enfermería, jajaja-dijo Bane, Draco se sentó en su puesto de nuevo y sonrió

-Va a matarme- afirmó Harry asustado, Draco lo miró como si fuera un niño pequeño que no entiende las cosas

-Eres rápido, tan solo esquiva y atrapa, puedes hacer eso ¿verdad?-preguntó Draco, Harry asintió y el resto del tiempo del desayuno se la pasaron hablando de lo fantástico que era el papá de Pansy y las posibilidades que había de que Harry consiguiera el puesto.

La mañana pasó con rapidez y a las 3 de la tarde el grupo se dirigía expectante al campo de Quidditch. Harry llevaba al hombro su nueva Rayo Azul que se sentía ligera y veloz, Pansy y Blaise iban hablando de que equipos podrían participar en el Mundial de ese año y Theo les daba ánimos a él y a Draco. Cuando llegaron al campo todo el equipo de Slytherin se quedó mirándolos.

-Bueno, equipo, ya todos sabemos que desde el año pasado Draco quiere el puesto de cazador, así que, con la partida del bastardo inútil de Najkon, ese puesto queda libre para que lo ocupe. Sin embargo-dijo Bane caminando frente al equipo, Harry se estremeció por culpa de la pausa que hizo el capitán. Bane clavó sus ojos en Harry:- sigue habiendo un puesto vacío y el pequeño Potter cree que puede ocuparlo ¿Qué les parece?-

El equipo rió con todas sus fuerzas, pero Harry ni se inmutó. Tenía planeado desmostrarles que era el mejor y haría que se tragaran sus palabras.

-Bueno, que empiece la prueba- dijo Bane luego de haber llorado de la risa:- Potter elévate y dale un par de vueltas al campo, soltaremos la Snitch y tendrás que atraparla, antes de que termine el tiempo- Bane señaló un enorme reloj de arena que flotaba sobre el campo:- y sin salir herido- Añadió señalando a los golpeadores que sonreían malévolamente.

Harry asintió, montó en su Rayo Azul y se elevó con inusitada rapidez; esa escoba era incluso mejor que su Saeta de Fuego. Harry recorrió el campo dos veces en menos de un segundo. Oyó un pitido y vio que la arena empezaba a caer. Esquivó una bludger que se dirigía a su cara y empezó a recorrer el campo a menor velocidad para poder ver la Snitch, esquivó una docena de Blugders e iba rodeando uno de los postes de gol cuando vio el destello dorado. Aceleró a más no poder y agarró la Snitch con una mano mientras esquivaba cuatro bludgers; esa escoba era lo máximo.

Harry bajó a tierra ante la mirada sorprendida de Bane y el equipo. Levantó la vista hacía el reloj de arena y vio que había pasado menos de un minuto. Bane salió de su trance y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Parece que vas a ser útil, Bienvenido al Equipo de Slytherin, Potter. Sinceramente, no creí que nadie lograra hacerlo-dijo Bane con una sonrisa de aprobación, Harry sonrió a su vez con superioridad y siguió a Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theo a las cocinas por comida para celebrar.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!-dijo Theo una vez estuvieron en la habitación que éste compartía con Blaise. Pansy asintió

-Fue lo máximo, la manera en la que esquivabas las bludgers con facilidad-dijo Pansy emocionada. Blaise le pasó una botelal de cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno

-Debo admitirlo, Potter, eso fue lo más increíble que haya visto, y he visto muchas cosas-dijo Blaise poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Pero para Harry la única felicitación que importaba era la de Draco.

-Bien hecho, sigue así y destronaremos a McAllister y a Goyle-le había dicho Draco mientras volvían al castillo.

-No fue gran cosa, es solo...instinto-dijo Harry, Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-¿instinto? más bien talento natural-dijo la Pansy y los otros dieron su aprovación. A Harry le estaban empezando a caer muy bien aquellas personas.

-Bueno, Potter-empezó a decir Draco

-Harry, díganme Harry-interrumpió Harry, Draco hizo una mueca burlona

-Bueno, "Harry" ya es hora del juramento, arréglate la túnica y haz algo con tu cabello-dijo Draco haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, todos rieron. Harry sonrió y se levantó para arreglarse la túnica y verse presentable. Blaise y Theo le dieron algunos consejos.

 _. . ._

-Harry James Potter, ¿juras que serás fiel a las enseñanzas del Gran y Noble Maestro Salazar Slytherin, fundador de esta Noble y Honorable Casa y harás hasta lo imposible por mantener su legado?-preguntó una figura encapuchada de parecía ser Goyle. Se hallaban en una sala en algún lugar bajo el castillo, la decoración era tétrica y muy a lo Slytherin; Había una estatua de Salazar Slytherin (frente a la cual se hallaba el estrado donde en ese momento estaba Harry rodeado de los miembros del Círculo de Plata encapuchados) sentada en un trono de serpientes, al lado de la estatua había otro trono, ocupado por McAllister que lucía una capa verde esmeralda con un broche de plata en forma de serpiente. Sobre ambos tronos se leía la inscripción _"Orgullo Slytherin - Honor y Nobleza"_ y debajo habían inscripciones en pársel que Harry no podía leer por culpa de la penumbra

-Si juro-respondió Harry haciéndose un corte profundo en la palma derecha y dejando que la sangre escurriera hasta un fuego verde que creció levemente.

-¿Juras mantener en alto el nombre de esta Noble y Honorable Casa?-preguntó Goyle

-Si Juro- respondió Harry, el fuego bailó y creció mientras la sangre goteaba sobre él

-¿Juras ser fiel al Orgullo Slytherin y ante ponerlo a cualquier cosa, incluida tu vida?-preguntó Goyle

-Si juro-respondió Harry, el fuego empezó a lamerle la mano, pero Harry no se apartó

-¿Lo juras?-preguntó Goyle, Harry aspiró profundamente recordando lo que tenía que decir.

-Lo Juro y juro, por el Gran y Noble Maestro Salazar, que entregaré mi vida a la Casa de Slytherin; nada importará más que mantener en alto el nombre de esta Noble y Honorable Casa, nada importará más que mi Orgullo Slytherin. Juro por la magia arcana, por mis raíces mágicas, por mi varita y mi vida que seré un Slytherin ahora y siempre-dijo Harry. El fuego lamió la herida y la sanó antes de volverse pequeño, explotar y hacerse pequeño de nuevo.

-El fuego de Salazar ha juzgado que juras con la verdad. De ahora en más tú, Harry James Potter, eres un Slytherin.-dijo Goyle y todos los presentes aplaudieron. Los otros miembros del Círculo de Plata se aproximaron; una chica se puso frente a Harry y se quitó la capucha; era bastante bonita.

-Soy Astoria Greengrass, de Sexto año, la Miembro menor del Círculo de Plata-dijo ella agitando su cabellera, y fue presentando uno a uno a los trece miembros:- él es Jason Selwyn, de Quinto Año, Consejero en jefe del Círculo de Plata. Ella es Penélope Grace, de Séptimo año, Tercera al Mando del Círculo de Plata. Él es Theodore Nott, de Séptimo año, Segundo al Mando del Círculo de Plata, El es Gregory Goyle, de Séptimo Año, Primero al Mando del Círculo de Plata. Y por último y más importante, él es Jonnathan McAllister, el Príncipe de Slytherin-

Al oír el nombre de McAllister la multitud verde rompió en aplausos. Harry vio con el rabillo del ojo que Draco también aplaudía, por apariencia supuso.

Harry estrechó la mano de cada uno y cuando llegó a McAllister éste lo miró de manera lasciva y sopechosa. Harry tragó saliva.

-Compañeros de Slytherin, Harry James Potter ha jurado que será un miembro de Slytherin, pero tendrá que demostrarlo mediante ciertas pruebas.-Dijo McAllister dirigiéndose a la multitud:- Harry Potter: en el transcurso de este mes deberás probar que ya no sientes aprecio hacia tu antigua Casa y humillarás a gran escala a un grupo selecto de alumnos de tercero. también deberás conseguirte un rival a tu altura y superarlo, además de ganar el aprecio de un profesor y conseguir un mínimo de 500 puntos. Para finalizar, el día 30 de Noviembre deberás mantener un duelo contra mi persona. ¿Estás dispuesto a todo esto con tal de demostrar tu valía?-

-A eso, y a mucho más-respondió Harry, McAllister sonrió y la multitud aplaudió.

-En ese caso, tu guardián puede guiarte hasta tu nueva habitación-dijo McAllister y unas risas surgieron aquí y allá.

 _. . ._

-¿Dormiré en tu habitación?-preguntó Harry emocionado mientras mudaba sus cosas de la habitación de novatos a la de Draco, éste asintió

-He dormido solo desde primero... siempre hemos sido un número impar de chicos-dijo Draco, Harry acomodó sus cosas en el lado que Draco le señaló.

Harry no podía dejar de admirar a Draco; a pesar de todas las burlas y desdenes de sus compañeros, él seguía en pie y, lo más importante, él seguía siendo su amigo. Harry sonrió mientras miraba a Draco, se puso a divagar.

-No me mires así...-dijo Draco al cabo de un rato, Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Lo siento-dijo sentándose en su cama. Goyle entró en la habitación

-Potter, el Príncipe te necesita-dijo Goyle algo molesto por ser mensajero. Harry se levantó y le dirigió a Draco una mirada de "no-te-preocupes-estaré-bien" para luego seguir a Goyle hasta la habitación de McAllister. Cuando Harry entró, notó que McAlister dormía solo, pero que su compañero se acababa de ir; debía haber sido el tal Najkon.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter, eres muy valiente y aspiras a altas cosas ¿no?-preguntó McAllister cerrando la puerta detrás de Harry. Estaban los dos solos.

-¿Qué con eso?-preguntó Harry, McAllister selló la puerta y se sentó en su cama con una sonrisa lasciva

-me gusta ese tipo de personas, Potter, y después de verte en la prueba para buscador, me he convencido de que te quiero para mí; serás mi zorra particular-dijo McAllister luego de quitarse la túnica y aflojarse la corbata. Harry retrocedió y sacó la varita

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré ser tu zorra?-preguntó Harry mientras buscaba en su cabeza hechizos para duelo que no fueran magia negra

-Oh, lo harás, o Malfoy sufrirá-dijo McAllister, Harry se puso pálido, tragó saliva.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que le pase?-preguntó Harry, McAllister rió.

-En el momento en el que el Sombrero te mandó aquí lo primero que hiciste fue buscar a Malfoy con la mirada; no has hecho más que obedecerlo y complacerlo, además que todo lo que haces es para buscar su aprobación, oh pero tranquilo, solo yo me he dado cuenta-dijo McAllister, Harry bajó lentamente la varita derrotado.

-Si acepto...¿Lo dejarás en paz y harás que lo dejen en paz?-preguntó Harry, McAllister sonrió

-Tienes mi palabra de Slytherin,y un Slytherin siempre cumple sus promesas-dijo McAllister, Harry asintió y se acercó lentamente a McAllister. Todo fuera por Draco.

 _"Draco, quiero que sonrías, quiero que seas feliz, quiero...que seas mío..."_ pensó Harry mientras McAllister lo iba desnudando de manera brusca y violenta; en más de una ocasión le arañó hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. Harry no dijo nada.

 _"Draco, eres importante para mi; eres mi amigo...no, eres la persona más importante para mi y yo...yo... te amo"_ pensó mientras McAllister le daba la vuelta y lo penetraba de una sola estocada. Harry gritó de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la almohada y escondía la cara para que McAllister no se la viera y para ahogar los gemidos de dolor que le causaba.

 _"Draco, te amo y haré lo que sea para mantenerte feliz y a salvo"_ pensó mientras McAllister aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y lo desgarraba por dentro

-Maldición, Potter, estás tan estrecho y caliente...ooh... eres muy adictivo, creo que podría acostumbrarme a tenerte así-suspiró McAllister mientras las embestidas se volvían cada vez más frenéticas y erráticas. McAllister empezó a masturbar el miembro de Harry, el cual se mordió el labio para no producir ningún sonido.

 _"Draco, lo que siento por ti...Pero yo soy tu amigo...estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase..."_

-Oh si...-suspiró de placer McAllister cuando se corrió sobre la espalda de Harry. Harry se corrió un poco después en la mano de McAllister; se sentía humillado y sucio, pero al menos Draco estaría bien. Se bañaron en el baño privado de McAllister y Harry volvió a la alcoba sin hacer ningún ruido. Draco estaba dormido.

-Draco- susurró Harry acariciándole el rubio cabello, Harry acercó sus labios a los de Draco y lo besó tiernamente, luego suspiró con tristeza y se acostó en su cama.

 _"Lástima...lastima...lastimas..."_

* * *

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Sayuri Kazemaru por darle favorio y por seguir la historia._

 _Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerme._

 _._

 _Aquí las respuestas a los reviews (empezaré a hacer esto):_

 _._

 _Querida **Sayuri Kazemaru** :_

 _Me encanta que te encante, me hace muy feliz que me leas y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review 3._

 _Sé que es curiosa la manera de volverse amigos, pero sé de gente que ha hecho amigos así._ _En efecto, Draco es el primero en enamorarse, o al menos en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos ewe. Y sus besos son intensos, muy intensos ;D._

 _El aura de magia Oscura de Harry viene de practicar magia negra; en éste AU Harry lleva desde poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts practicando magia negra, en un esfuerzo por entenderla._

 _Este Capítulo lo subí rápido para responder a tus preguntas :3_

 _Con mucho Cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Desde el Limbo,_**

 ** _Mirai_**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Lesson 1

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

 _ **Lesson 1, How to be a Slytherin.**_

 _"The healthy man does not torture others. Generally, it is the tortured who turn into torturers." Carl Jung_

Harry miró con una sonrisa malvada como el profesor Kingsley le gritaba a unos chicos de tercero de Gryffindor mientras ellos negaban con la cabeza y decían haber sido engañados; todos estaban cubiertos con el repugnante jugo de una Mimbulos Mimbletonia y tenían a sus pies un caldero roto con una poción que había empezado a carcomer el suelo. Kingsley les quitó 50 puntos a cada uno y los mandó a ver a McGonagall. Harry chocó los cinco con Theo y Draco que miraban muertos de la risa la escena.

-fue perfecto Harry, pero ¿Cómo los convenciste de que le llevaran el caldero defectuoso a Kingsley?-preguntó Theo, Draco se sujetaba las costillas mientras intentaba controlar la risa.

-eso, mi querido Nott, es un secreto; el punto es que lo hice y además logré que le quitaran a Gryffindor 350 puntos. A que soy bueno-dijo Harry bastante confiado, Theo asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres chicos se alejaron del tapiz a través el cual habían estado mirando y se dirigieron al aula de pociones. Theo tachó un ítem en una lista.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal voy?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillo, varias chicas lo miraban y soltaban risitas nerviosas

-Velo tu mismo-respondió Theo pasándole la lista y sonriendo hacia un grupo de chicas que se sonrojó.

"Harry Potter- Pruebas de Ingreso

Puntos (mínimo 500): 230

Rival: -

Humillación a alumnos de Gryffindor: completa

Profesor: Kingsley Skatebolt"

Harry sonrió con suficiencia y le devolvió la hoja a theo, si atrapaba la snitch en el siguiente juego (Sly Vs Gry) serían 150 puntos más, lo que daría un total de 480, así que solo tendría que ganar algunos puntos más en clase para completar aquel reto, y todavía le quedaba por delante una semana entera.

-Hey, Potter, de vez en cuando guiñale un ojo a alguna de ellas-le dijo Draco a Harry al oído, Harry le guiñó el ojo a una chica la cual suspiró

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Harry, Draco sonrió

-Para que se fijen más en ti-respondió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, así iban riendo y hablando. Hermione se les acercó

-Oye, Harry, Slughorn tiene planeada una fiesta de navidad, y estaba pensando que invitaras a Ginny para compensarla por lo de la de Halloween-dijo Hermione pero Harry la ignoró por completo. Hermione se les acercó de nuevo.

-Oye, Harry- lo llamó, pero Harry le hizo caso omiso mientras hablaba con Draco. Luna se acercó a los Slytherins con una sonrisa ausente

-Hola, Harry, te queda bien el verde-dijo Luna, esa vez no llevaba rabanitos en las orejas

-Si, lo sé, ¿Qué más, Luna?-respondió Harry para indignación de Hermione, Luna miró a Draco y a Theo con interés

-Venía a avistarte que Slughorn hará una fiesta de navidad, como la de hace dos años, y me invitó a mi también así que tendrás que buscar pareja- dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa e iba a responder pero Luna lo interrumpió:- ¿Son tus nuevos amigos?-

-Esto...-dijo Harry mirando a Draco y a Theo, los dos chicos discutieron con la mirada y Theo se dirigió a Luna

-Así es-dijo con elegancia, entonces Luna les extendió la mano

-Cualquier amigo de Harry es amigo mío, encantada, soy Luna Lovegood-dijo Luna, Theo y Draco le estrecharon la mano

-Soy Theodore Nott, encantado-dijo Theo con tono galante

-Soy Draco Malfoy, es un placer-dijo Draco con voz de conquistador, Luna les sonrió a los tres y se fue.

-Adoro a esa chica-dijo Harry sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Draco y Theo asintieron

-Harry- llamó de nuevo la castaña con voz furibunda, Harry emprendió el camino hacia el aula de pociones

-claro, como ahora estás en Slytherin te crees de mejor familia-dijo Hermione, Harry paró en seco y se dio la vuelta

-No me creo de mejor familia, Granger, lo soy-le dijo Harry, los chicos que iban pasando abuchearon a Hermione.

-Que estupideces dices, ven aquí-gruñó Hermione agarrando a Harry de la manga, Harry apartó el brazo violentamente y se quitó la túnica

-¿Crees que se vaya si la lavo?-le preguntó Harry a Draco provocando carcajadas entre los Slytherins que habían por allí

-No, creo que tendrás que quemarla- respondió Draco con sorna, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Hermione estaba roja de furia.

-Que lástima, de verdad me gustaba esa túnica, pero bue...¡Kretcher! tráeme una túnica nueva-dijo Harry cuando el elfo apareció delante de él y le entregó la túnica.

-¿Qué le paso a esta, Amo Harry?-preguntó el elfo curioso, Harry señaló a Hermione y el elfo hizo un gesto de desagrado y cogió la túnica por los bordes:-¿qué hago con esta, amo?-

-Quémala- dijo Harry y el elfo hizo una reverencia y se desapareció con un pop, al poco rato volvió con una túnica recién planchada, Harry se la puso y despidió al elfo.

-Que lástima que necesites burlarte de los demás para ser aceptado en ese nido de víboras-dijo Hermione con repulsión una vez hubo recuperado su dignidad.

-No me burlo de nadie, Granger -dijo Harry limpiándose las gafas:- solo estoy siendo honesto, no es mi culpa ser mejor que tú-

-¿Mejor que yo?-preguntó Hermione enfurecida:-¿Mejor que yo? jamás sacarás mejores notas-

-¿Notas? ah si, notas...Mira, Hermione ¿Verdad?, comer libros no sustituye el talento natural; soy mucho mejor mago que tú y ni siquiera tengo que intentarlo, pero viendo tus orígenes, no es difícil explicarlo-dijo Harry, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas

-Jamás serás mejor que yo-dijo Hermione a punto de sollozar

-¿Quieres apostar? igual perderás, sangre sucia-dijo Harry, Hermione rompió a llorar y salió corriendo, Harry continuó su camino hasta la sala de pociones seguido de Theo y Draco

-Me siento culpable-confesó Harry mientras entraban por un atajo

-¿Por haber echo llorar a Granger?-preguntó Draco, Harry negó con la cabeza

-por sentirme tan bien por hacerla llorar-respondió Harry, Draco y Theo rieron y pararon frente a la puerta del aula de pociones. Ron se acercó a ellos enfurecido, empujó a Harry.

-¿qué te pasa?¿por qué la trataste así?-le gritó Ron a Harry, el cual hizo un puchero mirando su túnica

-¿y ésto? ¿Crees que se quite con una lavada o también tendré que quemarla?-preguntó Harry, Ron quedó extrañado mientras los Slytherins reían

-No puedo creerlo, Hermione está llorando en un baño, y tú estás aquí riéndote con ellos-dijo Ron, Harry asintió levemente

-Si, tienes razón, me siento muy mal, me siento tan culpable...por haber gozado tanto al humillarla de esa manera-dijo Harry, los slytherins rieron y abuchearon a Ron.

-me das asco-dijo Ron, Harry entorno los ojos

-Supongo que es normal que ustedes se defiendan entre si...¿no? Yo simplemente soy honesto, y tú eres una vergüenza para todos ¿Estás seguro de que no está llorando por la vergüenza que le causas?-dijo Harry, a Ron se le coloraron las orejas, pero no encontró palabras para responderle a Harry.

-Deja de molestar a mi hermano-dijo Ginny abriéndose camino entre la multitud, varios Slytherins abuchearon a Ron el cual se coloró un poco más.

-Oye, la pequeña Weasley es la chica más ardiente de todo Hogwarts, si ella dice que tu vales la pena, tendrás buena fama entre las Sly-le susurró Theo a Harry al oído, Harry asintió y se acercó a Ginny con expresión confiada.

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que soy demasiado honesto, pero aunque lo sea, no deberían afectarse tanto por las cosas, no es su culpa si nacieron así-dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, para su sorpresa Ginny asintió

-Ron es muy sensible con ese tipo de cosas, es un imbécil-dijo Ginny, Harry asintió y ella se acomodó el cabello:- ¿Sabes? de verde te ves muy bien-

-Lo sé, a ti no te queda mal el rojo-respondió Harry, Ginny se sonrojó levemente y se puso a juguetear con su cabello

-es natural ¿verdad?-preguntó Ginny, Harry la miró sin entender

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó algo perdido, Ginny sonrió

-El ser...Slytherin...Te sale tan natural, en cambio en Gryffindor te veías...perdido-dijo Ginny, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa

-el verde me hace ver bien, ¿qué te puedo decir? soy fabuloso-dijo Harry, Ginny rió suavemente

-Eres muy guapo-le dijo Ginny, Harry rió y se acomodó la corbata

-¿Guapo?-preguntó

-está bien, eres muy sexy-le dijo Ginny a Harry y le besó una mejilla antes de entrar al salón ya que Slughorn acababa de abrir la puerta. Harry miró a Draco y a Theo con un ligero aire de superioridad y entró en el aula.

-Oí lo que dijo la Weasley de ti...-dijo McAllister sirviendo té para dos en su habitación, Harry lo miraba con asco y resignación

-¿Esto es necesario?-preguntó Harry recibiendo la taza de té que McAllister le entregó

-Si quieres que no le ocurra nada a Draco, si-respondió McAllister, Harry se quedó mirando la taza de té.

-¿Qué oíste?-dijo entonces Harry resignado

-Que te había dicho sexy, ¿Sabes lo que significa que la chica más ardiente de Hogwarts te diga sexy?-preguntó McAllister, Harry lo miró a los ojos. Había pasado las últimas tres semanas en la cama de ese chico y sabía que le gustaba demasiado ganar.

-No lo sé-respondió Harry educadamente, McAllister sonrió

-Significa que todos van a seguirte por que eres realmente apetecible...La cosa es, que eres mío-dijo McAllister, Harry apretó los dientes.

-vaya-dijo simplemente Harry, McAllister frunció el ceño

-no has bebido tu té-dijo McAllister, Harry lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-No, claro que no, no confío en ti-respondió Harry, McAllister se relamió con lascivia

-Claro, bueno, el té tenía una poción afrodisíaca, así tal vez me pedirías que te penetrara-dijo McAllister dejando su taza vacía en una mesa, Harry dejó la suya al lado.

-Sabes que eso jamás pasará-dijo Harry, McAllister sonrió y empujó a Harry a la cama

-tal vez, pero en este momento eres mío y nada va a cambiar eso-dijo McAllister y empezó su faena.

-¿Sabes? ya sé que te volviste rival de Granger y todo eso, pero no tienes porque estudiar hasta tan tarde-comentó Draco mientras se ponía el uniforme, Harry estaba acomodándose la corbata.

-Lo sé, pero la voy a superar pase lo que pase-dijo Harry volteándose levemente, Draco abrió la boca con sorpresa y desvió la mirada

-¿Tienes pareja?-preguntó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry se miró al espejo y vio la marca que McAllister le había hecho le día anterior.

-No...yo, solo..-balbuceó Harry, Draco negó con al cabeza

-está bien, no debí preguntar...-dijo Draco y salió a buen paso de la habitación. Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-No puedo creerlo-lloró Draco, estaba en un baño de hombres del cuarto piso. Una fantasma lo miraba triste

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Myrtle deseando poder consolar a Draco.

-¡Tiene un amante! Y yo que creí que había empezado a gustarle-gimió Draco entre sollozos, Myrtle se acercó a él.

-Draco, Harry no es de los que tendría un amante-empezó Myrtle, Draco golpeó el lavamanos

-¡Tenía una marca en el cuello! Yo la vi, Myrtle, era una marca...de amante...-sollozó Draco y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Myrtle frunció el entrecejo y voló lejos del baño con intención de desenmarañar aquello.

Myrtle vio a Harry caminando a buen paso, así que se hizo invisible y lo siguió. Harry cruzó la Sala Común de Slytherin e irrumpió en el cuarto de McAllister.

-Me odia-gritó Harry, McAllister lo miró sorprendido

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó extrañado, Harry señalo la marca

-Por culpa de tu estúpida marca, jamás tendré una oportunidad con Draco-dijo Harry con lágrimas de rabia, Myrtle miraba la escena sorprendida

-De cualquier manera no la tendrías, eres mío y de nadie más, Harry-dijo McAllister empujando a Harry contra la pared

-Eres un cerdo, me das asco-dijo Harry, pero no hizo ademán de detener a McAllister mientras éste le quitaba la ropa

-tal vez lo sea, pero tendrás que soportarme si no quieres que le pase nada malo a tu querido y amado Draco-dijo McAllister mientras empujaba a Harry hacia la cama. Myrtle salió volando de allí y fue a buscar a Draco

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Draco, Myrtle asintió

-Quien le dejó esa marca a Harry fue McAlllister-dijo Myrtle, Draco negó con la cabeza

-ese no es el estilo de Harry ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?-preguntó Draco al borde de las lágrimas, Myrtle negó con la cabeza

-Harry lo hace con McAllister porque él lo amenazó con hacerte daño-explicó Myrtle y le contó con lujo de detalles lo que hbaía visto en la habitación.

-Te abrazaría y te besaría si pudiera- dijo Draco, Myrtle se sonrojó

-Ve por tu chico-le respondió Myrtle, Draco asintió y corrió hasta su habitación en las mazmorras. Harry estaba sentado en su cama con aire ausente y un gesto de repugnancia en su rostro.

-Harry...-musitó Draco, Harry lo miró y bajó la vista con tristeza. Draco se le acercó.

-Déjame...-dijo Harry alejándose un poco de Draco, éste lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Dormimos juntos esta noche?-preguntó Draco, Harry lo miró y sonrió

-Por supuesto-respondió Harry.

Draco acarició el cabello de Harry, él cual estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Draco. Harry empezó a agitarse y a gemir, Draco lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y Harry empezó a sacudirse con desesperación, hasta que abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ocultó la cara en el pecho de Draco.

-Shhh, ya pasó...ya pasó, aquí estoy contigo-dijo Draco mientras Harry lloraba abrazado a él

-No quiero...no quiero que me toque...-gimió Harry, Draco apoyó sus labios en la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Draco, Harry negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar el llanto, Draco le limpió las lágrimas

-ya estoy bien...-dijo Harry intentando alejarse, sin mirar a Draco.

-No, no es verdad...ya sé lo que te obliga a hacer McAllister, Harry, y también sé porqué lo haces-dijo Draco, Harry lo miró sorprendido, Draco lo miró con ternura

-¿ah, si?-preguntó Harry entre asustado y sorprendido

-Si, y te amo por eso-dijo Draco para luego besar suavemente a Harry, los ojos de Harry se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Alguien tocó la puerta y Harry fue a abrir.

Draco llevaba todo el día sin ver a Harry, temiendo que tal vez el moreno se sintiera avergonzado por que él había descubierto lo que pasaba. Draco sintió que lo halaban y lo estrellaban contra una pared de manera ruda. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios dulces y ansiosos sobre los suyos.

-Ohh Draco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que ansiaba volver a sentir tus labios-suspiró Harry pegándose a Draco; sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas y sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Draco. Ambos cayeron al piso entre besos y caricias cada vez más íntimas, cada vez más ansiosas. Draco se separó un poco de Harry.

-Harry, basta...-dijo Draco, Harry lo miró ligeramente decepcionado.

-pero...-empezó Harry, Draco puso un dedo en sus labios

-Aquí no, cualquiera podría vernos...vamos a nuestra habitación-dijo Draco, los labios de Harry se curvaron en una gran sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían hacia su habitación, dándose ocasionales besos y caricias.

* * *

Aquí los agradecimientos:

Gracias a SaoCa, Duvano, Nuriko Hamilton, ori-cullen-swan y Kitty with a golden rose por seguir la historia.

Gracias a , Duvano, Ginebra - Finite Incantatem, ori-cullen-swan, Ishiro Shizuka y Kitty with a golden rose por darle favorito.

.

 _Querido Pax399:_

 _Yo también odio mucho a McAllister... A veces me pregunto porqué lo puse, luego recuerdo el "trama-no-jutsu" (?) y se me pasa..._

 _Gracias por leerme, y por tomarte el tiempo de responder :3 Significa mucho para mi._

 _Con mucho cariño,_

 _Mirai._

.

.

.

 _ **Desde el Dreamscape,**_

 _ **Mirai.**_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Lesson 2

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Lesson 2, How to drive mad the person you like.**_

 _"...Aquella noche Sue no pudo más; tenía la leve sensación de que Arthuro le ocultaba algo. No sabía qué o por qué, pero Arthuro se notaba algo distante cuando hablaba, aunque siguiera siendo tan apasionado como siempre, aunque siguiera abrumándola con sus sensuales y tiernas caricias, había algo que la hacía pensar que Arthuro no era completamente suyo._

 _-¿En qué piensas, mi amor?-preguntó Arthuro interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Sue, ella lo miró y solo vio ternura en los ojos de él._

 _-En nada, mi príncipe, en nada-respondió Sue mientras se dejaba besar por el apasionado, viril y dulce muchacho que había robado su corazón aquella tarde en la estación de tren."_

 _(Fragmento de Amores de Salem)_

Harry suspiró suavemente abrazado a Draco. Aquellas habían sido las mejores horas de su vida; jamás se había sentido tan bien, tan completo, tan...perfecto...Todo lo relacionado con Draco era perfecto para él; desde su suave piel de níveo terciopelo, pasando por sus varoniles pero suaves rasgos, hasta su pelo rubio casi plata. Pero lo que más amaba Harry era su sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, no, Esa Sonrisa, la que estaba poniendo en ese mismo instante, mientras se abrazaban, bañados en sudor y semen luego de haber hecho el amor.

-Desearía poder quedarme así para siempre-suspiró Harry para luego besar dulcemente a Draco; sus lenguas bailaron mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban en una armonía perfecta.

-¿Qué nos detiene?-preguntó Draco, Harry rió con esa risa cristalina suya que tanto adoraba Draco.

-Lees demasiadas novelas para chicas...-respondió Harry besando con ternura el cuello de Draco; la habitación estaba en una penumbra acuciante, deliciosa.

-Te amo...-dijo Draco, atrapando los labios de harry entre los suyos, el abrazo se hizo más íntimo y ambos gimieron al sentir como sus entrepiernas se rozaban en un erótico baile.

-Te amo, más que a mi vida-respondió Harry mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba Draco. Ambos se perdieron en un mar de caricias y besos, mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse lentamente.

-Oye, Draco ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Harry mientras daba suaves besos por el torso del rubio y éste se arqueaba de placer.

-Falta cuarto para las ocho ¿Por?-replicó Draco, Harry se incorporó de repente, recogió su varita y su ropa.

-Mierda...-dijo mientras se echaba un hechizo de limpieza y se vestía; se acomodó la corbata y se intentó arreglar el cabello sin mucho éxito.

Draco sintió un vacío.

-No vayas-pidió con un susurró ronco, Harry lo miró con amor, con ternura y con culpabilidad.

-Entiende, Draco, si no voy y te llega a pasar algo, jamás de los jamases me lo perdonaré-dijo Harry tomando las manos de Draco entre las suyas.

-No quiero que él te toque, tu eres mío-respondió Draco, Harry lo besó con amor profundo y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor.

-Mi alma, mi corazón y mis labios son tuyos, mi Draco-dijo Harry con ternura antes de besarlo profundamente hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Harry le besó la punta de la nariz a Draco:- espérame despierto, por favor-.

Draco había apagado las luces de la habitación; estaba en pijama y echado en su cama esperando a Harry. Una súbita iluminación lo hizo esconderse bajo las cobijas. Oyó los pasos de Harry, pero algo le decía que no debía decir nada; se acurrucó aún más en la penumbra que le proporcionaban las cortinas de su cama y miró a Harry a través de un resquicio; lucía agotado, enfermo, demacrado.

-Duele...-musitó Harry arrastrando débilmente los pies hasta la cama de él. Al parecer no había notado la presencia de Draco en la habitación.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido de dolor y lloró un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos llamo con un ronco susurro a Kreatcher el cual se apareció con un pequeño bolsito. Harry se quitó la túnica y dejó que el elfo le aplicara una crema en unos horribles aruñetazos y moretones que tenía.

-El amo Harry debe amar mucho al amo Draco para hacer esto por él-dijo Kreatcher haciendo un gesto de desaprobación mientras atendía a Harry

-Lo amo más que a mi vida, Kreatcher...yo...jamás me había sentido así hacia otra persona...-dijo Harry haciendo muecas de dolor. La crema iba haciendo desaparecer los moretones.

-Amo Harry...el...malnacido de McAllister lo ha lastimado bastante esta vez ¿Está seguro que no quiere que Kreatcher le informe a la Directora? No tiene porque saber que usted le dijo a Kreatcher...-Dijo Kreatcher visiblemente preocupado, Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba cinco pociones diferentes a medida que el elfo se las pasaba.

-No...No quiero que ella se entere; les dirá a Ron y a Hermione y no quiero que me vean con lástima ni mucho menos...Odio cuando lo hacen...Odio sus miradas condescendientes...-dijo Harry para luego soltar un suspiro lastimero. Kreatcher sacó una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y de otra bebida que Draco no pudo identificar; seguramente muggle, y los mezcló en una copa para luego ofrecérsela a Harry

-¿Es por eso que el amo Harry no le muestra sus heridas al amo Draco?¿Es por eso que el amo Harry insiste en que Kreatcher guarde las pociones y ungüentos que usa para curarse?-preguntó el elfo doméstico de manera inocente, Draco sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Si, Kreatcher, es por eso; si Draco supiera...No quiero que me mire de esa manera; no quiero que sienta lástima ni que intente protegerme...me cansé de que todos piensen que no sé lo que hago...Extraño...Extraño a Voldemort-dijo Harry con tristeza, Kreatcher sacó varias ranas de chocolate y se las pasó a Harry para que se las fuera comiendo.

-El amo Harry extraña que el Señor Tenebroso lo atacara...no...el amo extraña tener una razón por la cual seguir luchando-divagó Kreatcher, Harry sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi razón para luchar es Draco...Pero si extraño tener el camino trazado...-respondió Harry, Kreatcher negó con la cabeza

-Amo Harry...Debería contarle al amo Draco...si el amo Draco lo ama, aunque sea la mitad de lo que dice que le ama, entonces entenderá y sería el amo Draco el que le curase...¿no?-Argumentó Kreatcher, Harry se apoyó en los codos.

-Kreat, no lo sé...No quiero forzar las cosas...Hoy ha sido la primera vez que hemos hecho el amor y fue...Fantástico...Pero, no quiero preocupar más a Draco...Lo único que quiero es ver esa hermosa sonrisa y escuchar su risa...Ahhh...Podría vivir mi vida entera solo oyéndole reír...-dijo Harry mientras se vestía. Kreatcher recogió las cosas.

-¿McAllister volvió a obligar al amo a bañarse con él?-preguntó Kreatcher como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry asintió levemente.

-Me siento sucio...por dentro y por fuera-respondió Harry para luego meterse en el baño. Kreatcher se desapareció. Draco salió de su cama, salió del cuarto y se secó las lágrimas en el pasillo. cuando se aseguró de que se veía normal como siempre, entró en el cuarto. Harry estaba poniéndose la pijama; ni un rasguño a la vista.

-Harry-dijo Draco abrazando a Harry por detrás, Harry sonrió con deleite.

-Hola, Draco...-respondió Harry dándose la vuelta y besándolo con deseo y ansiedad; como si no quisiera soltarle nunca.

-Harry...¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Draco mientras se acomodaban ambos en la cama.

-Siempre estoy bien si estás a mi lado-respondió Harry hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Draco y aspirando su aroma. Draco se mordió el labio...

-Bueno, Potter, ahora es cuando tendrás que probar tu valía-dijo Bane mientras el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin caminaba a buen paso hacia el campo. Era el tercer juego de la temporada (los anteriores habían sido Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff y Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw) y los Slytherin tenían que conseguir una victoria con una ventaja de al menos 150 puntos para quedar a la cabeza.

-Sosiégate Bane, ganaremos el partido, te lo prometo-dijo Harry con tranquilidad, Bane frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros. Draco iba bastante cerca de Harry y eso le infundía confianza.

-¡TRAIDOR!-el grito resonó en el camino al tiempo que los hermanos Weasley, Hermione y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor corrían hacia ellos. Ron tenía la cara desencajada de rabia.

-entonces Bane...¿Seguimos?-preguntó Harry ignorando los aspavientos que Ron hacía mientras lo llamaba traidor y cambiacapas.

-Eres un ser repugnante y asqueroso-dijo Hermione, Harry se dio la vuelta y la encaró

-Pareces saber mucho acerca de eso, dime ¿Lo leíste en un libro o lo dices por experiencia propia?-preguntó Harry, los Sly abuchearon a Hermione. Ginny intentaba controlar al equipo de Gryffindor.

-Da igual, jamás nos vencerás, sucio traidor-dijo Ron abrazando a la llorosa Hermione, Harry soltó una larga y fría carcajada que lso hizo a todos estremecer, Draco sintió que un escalofrío de deleite lo sacudió.

-Ay Weasley, si en verdad es así dime ¿Por qué Gryffndor nunca ganó mientras yo estuve en la enfermaría? La única persona en tu equipo que sabe jugar es Ginny, pero no da abasto para tanta torpeza por parte de ustedes. Ya verás Weasley, Slytherin ganará, siempre lo hará-dijo Harry y se encaminó hacia el campo de Quidditch seguido de cerca por el equipo de slytherin.

-Hey...tengo una idea-dijo Harry, Bane lo miró con escepticismo.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó, Harry asintió

-Ya vieron a Weasley y al resto...creo que puedo distraerlos bastante...tal vez lo suficiente para conseguir 200 puntos antes de atrapar la snitch-dijo Harry, Bane rió.

-Para hacer eso tendrías que evitar que la pequeña Weasley la atrapara, por el otro, bueno no me preocupo...pero es la chica la que debe preocuparnos-dijo Draco, Harry le sonrió

-Olvidas que Ginny estuvo enamorada de mí, y todavía lo está; puedo distraerla, estoy seguro...Confíen en mi-dijo Harry, el equipo se miró.

-Más te vale que sirvas de algo...esos 350 puntos nos vendrían bien...empezar bien-murmuró Bane, los demás asintieron y partieron al campo. Bane sujetó a Harry por la manga de la túnica del equipo.

-Oye, Potter...tengo curiosidad, el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, Malfoy fue a buscarte...¿Qué pasó entonces?-preguntó Bane, Harry se quedó mirándolo.

-Malfoy cumplía órdenes de Voldemort...me llevó ante él; para que me matase...-replicó Harry y se soltó del agarre de Bane para tomar su puesto en la fila; Luna fue nombrándolos a medida que salían al campo:

-En el equipo de Slytherin: Kyle Alexys, James Selwyn, Gustav Haze, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Magnus Bane y Harry Potter...oh vaya, a Harry si que le queda bien esa túnica, resalta el verde de sus ojos y...oh lo siento, profesora...El equipo de Gryffindor: Ron Weasley, Dylan Creevy, Katie Bell, Leo Valdez, Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley, ¿soy yo o Ron tiene las orejas más rojas que de costumbre? oh miren! hay torposoplos alrededor de Leo... si, profesora, lo siento...-decía Luna. Harry sonrió ante la estupefacción del público y empezó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad. Al cabo de un rato Draco ya había marcado 7 tantos espectaculares y Ginny no era capaz de alcanzarle. Harry disminuyó la velocidad y le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Harry...espera-llamó ella, Harry aceleró un poco y empezó a jugar al "alcánzame si puedes" con ella, mientras los Gryffindors se distraían cada vez que Harry pasaba cerca de ellos diciendo "Slytherin ganará". El único que no parecía distraído era Ron, pero entre Bane y Draco le hacían varios tantos espectaculares.

Una bludger casi lo baja de la escoba cuando dio un viraje brusco para evitar a Ginny. Sus ojos buscaron el marcador que iba 150 a 20 a favor de Slytherin (Draco había hecho 13 de los 15 tantos); pronto, muy pronto podría atrapar la snitch. Bane marcó tres tantos y Draco marcó otros dos. Harry se lanzó hacia abajo en picada y se deshizo de Ginny. Sonrió al ver la snitch que volaba hacia los postes de Gryffindor, pasó al lado de Draco sonriéndole al pasar. Asustó a Ron con lo que logró que Bane y Draco marcaran otro tanto cada uno y atrapó la snitch antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Y Harry atrapó la snitch! el juego ha acabado, 370 a 20 a favor de Slytherin-dijo Luna, los de Slytherin rompieron en gritos de júbilo y alzaron a Draco y a Harry sobre sus hombros aclamándoles. Ambos se dedicaron sonrisas que McAllister captó con una expresión de furia.

-muy bien, alumnos, hoy veremos los Patronus ¿Alguien sabe que es un Patronus?-preguntó Kingsley, la mitad de las manos se alzaron, Harry bajó su mano casi al momento en el que la alzó. Kingsley parecía sorprendido.

-Si, Longbottom-dijo el profesor, Neville se mordió el labio, miró a Harry y a Theo.

-Un Patronus sirve para combatir a los Dementores; ya que ellos son oscuridad y los Patronus son la esencia de la luz y están hechos de buenos recuerdos...oh bueno, eso es lo que Harry nos dijo-dijo Neville y al instante se arrepintió; todos los Slytherin se habían vuelto hacia Harry con reproche y desagrado. Harry tenía la mirada fija en su libro.

-¿Ah si? Joven Potter, escuché por ahí que es capaz de hacer un Patronus corpóreo ¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Kingsley, Harry se hundió en el asiento. Ginny alzó la mano.

-Discúlpelo profesor, a él no le gusta alardear; pero él nos enseñó a hacer patronus, y él sabe hacer un patronus desde los trece-dijo Ginny, Kingsley miró a Harry sorprendido

-Bueno, vaya, ¿Qué tal si nos hacen una demostración? les daré 20 puntos al que logre hacer que tenga forma y le daré 50 al joven Potter si nos hace una demostración ¿Podría...?-Kingsley dejó la frase en el aire. Harry se mordió el labio; ya no tenía más oportunidades, le faltaban puntos para obtener los 500 necesarios para pasar la prueba y solo quedaba esa clase. Harry se levantó lentamente y avanzó hasta el frente de la clase.

-En realidad no es la gran cosa-dijo Harry, intentando buscar un recuerdo feliz, pero lo que lo había ayudado a hacer el Patronus las veces anteriores ahora le sabía insípido. Sus ojos se posaron en Draco.

-Oh vamos, Señor Potter, no seas tan modesto-dijo Kingsley. Harry asintió, se concentró en la sonrisa de Draco, en la primera vez que este le había dicho que lo amaba.

-Expecto Patronum-dijo en un suave murmullo y el ciervo plateado surgió de la varita; dio varias vueltas alrededor de Harry, pero cuando Harry extendió la mano para tocarlo el ciervo retrocedió y explotó en un haz de luz que los cegó. Cuando los ojos de Harry se acostumbraron a la luz de nuevo el ciervo se había transformado en un Basilisco. Harry tuvo un escalofrío y el Patronus se desvaneció en cuanto lo tocó. Kingsley estaba sorprendido.

-70 puntos...-dijo. Al final solo Luna, Ginny y Neville parecieron sobreponerse al susto y lograron hacer su patronus. Los slytherin miraban a Harry con recelo.

-Harry...por favor...no vayas con McAllister...hoy no.-dijo Draco. Harry le besó las manos

-Draco, escucha

-No, Harry, escucha tú. Hoy tienes tu prueba, no sería bueno que él te lastimase antes de...

-Draco, tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, no te preocupes, ademas la venganza es un plato que se come frío y hoy, le daremos un banquete a McAllister

-Harry...

Ambos se fundieron en cálido y dulce beso mientras se acariciaban. Draco se empezó a deshacer de la ropa de Harry.

-Draco...oh Draco...-gimió Harry al sentir como Draco lo acariciaba. Draco sonrió y siguió su camino de saliva bajando por el cuello de Harry, hacia su torso y cintura.

-Oh si!-gritó Neville al sentir como Theo entraba en él. El sly empezó a besar el cuello del Gry mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara.

-Eres tan adorable...tan suave-suspiró Theo mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de Neville provocándole sonoros gemidos de placer.

-Te amo-gimió Neville mientras Theo lo penetraba de manera lenta, deliciosa y erótica. Nev se arqueaba de placer con cada embestida por parte de Theo, mientras éste lo acariciaba y lo besaba deseando que el amanecer no llegara nunca.

-Harry, por favor!-dijo Draco a través de la puerta del baño

-Déjame-sollozo Harry desde a dentro

-No quería...yo solo...no pude resistirme Harry...te amo...

-No es cierto...

-Si es cierto, te amo y sé que McAllister te lastima todas las noches y le pides a tu elfo domestico que te cure para no tener que mostrarme las heridas-dijo Draco, Harry abrió la puerta y salió con los ojos enrojecidos y el pantalón mal puesto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Harry, Draco se levantó

-te vi llegar...aquella vez que me pediste que te esperara. Me oculté-respondió Draco. Lentamente se fue acercando a Harry, lo rodeó con sus brazos pero Harry de inmediato empezó a temblar y lo alejó

-no me toques...-chilló alejandose bruscamente

-Harry, vamos, no quise ser rudo yo...

-eres igual que él...

La mano de Draco se movió con rapidez, casi sin que éste pensara. Sonó el golpe y Harry se tocó la mejilla que empezó a enrojecer allí donde los dedos de Draco habían golpeado.

-Me golpeaste...

-Yo... lo siento.. yo no...

-no... me lo merecía...lo siento

-Harry, te amo, es enserio

-Hazlo...has...lo que quieras conmigo

Harry se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando la pared. Draco se le acercó y lo besó, pero Harry no respondió el beso.

-Harry...¿qué tienes?

-Nada, no importa...solo sigue

-pero...correspóndeme, por favor...

-hazlo...igual no importa...después de todo siempre me han usado

-Yo no te uso...

-¡Eso es lo que quieres! ¡Igual que él! sólo quieren mi cuerpo...así que adelante, que importa, igual estoy roto.

-¡No digas eso! Yo te amo...y si, tienes razón, deseo tu cuerpo, es que es imposible no desearlo...pero...eso no es lo que más quiero; lo que más quiero es que tengas ojos solo para mí. Harry amo tu manera de ser, la manera en la que te ríes cuando vas a hacer algo malo, pero lo que más me gusta es la manera en la que tus ojos brillan cuando piensas en algo que te gusta...y me gusta penar que tus ojos brillan cuando piensas en mí...

-Draco...

-Harry, te amo y yo...

las palabras de Draco quedaron ahogadas por un beso necesitado de Harry. Draco respondió el beso suavemente, sintiendo como Harry se aferraba a él, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Draco lo besó con deseo y amor, y ambos se acariciaron suavemente.

-Draco...soy todo tuyo...-dijo Harry rodeando a Draco con sus brazos, los ojos de éste se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se besaban, esperando que el amanecer nunca llegara.

-¿Estás listo, Potter?-preguntó McAllister, los Slytherins los rodeaban como hacía un mes

-Yo nací listo-respondió Harry con la varita en ristre. Entre la multitud había un par de ojos grises que seguían los movimientos del moreno.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo (Me encanta tu nick) y Monkey D. Andrea por seguir la historia y darle favorito._

 _._

 _Estimado Duvano:_

 _Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, es una lástima que a ésta parte sólo le queden tres capítulos..._

 _Espero que te guste lo que sigue._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Querida Minha SG:_

 _No te preocupes por McAllister, yo me encargo de él... o más bien, Harry se encarga de él (?)_

 _Lástima que ese no es el fin de los problemas de nuestra linda pareja..._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Querida AnataYume:_

 _Mirtle es un personaje que siempre me pareció bastante lindo, de hecho, una de las cosas que no le perdono a Harry es no haberla visitado nunca. Y cuando se hace amiga de Draco me da ternura._

 _Con mucho cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cada seguidor, favorito y review me da mucho ánimo y me hace feliz, los adoro chicos._

 ** _Buscando la salida del Hotel Valhalla,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	10. Capítulo 10- Lesson 3

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **PD: lo prometido es deuda 3**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

 ** _Lesson 3, How To Revenge Your Love._**

 _"La tortura de una mala conciencia es el infierno de un alma viva."_

 _-John Calvin_

_10 Horas Antes_

-¿Un patronus?¿Se puede saber en qué rayos pensabas, Harry? ¡Un jodido patronus! Acabas de echar a la mierda la mitad de las cosas que hemos logrado ¿Estás escuchándome?-chillaba Draco en un ataque de histeria, Harry no parecía oírlo; caminaba pesadamente y con la mirada vacía fija en el piso.

-¿Han visto como cambio de forma? Asustó a Kingsley y el se supone que es todo un auror...-comentó Theo, Blaise asintió levemente mientras Draco seguía con su retahíla.

-¿Y le enseñaste a todos esos pelagatos? Harry ¿en qué pensabas?-preguntó Pansy siendo ignorada por el pelinegro que avanzaba lentamente hasta donde se hallaba el profesor Kingsley.

-Profesor...-dijo Harry en un susurro, a Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estómago; su voz sonaba triste y melancólica, con una pizca de culpabilidad

-Dime, Harry-preguntó Kingsley en un tono que daba a entender que también se había percatado de la tristeza de Harry.

-¿Hay alguna manera de lograr que mi patronus...vuelva a ser un ciervo?-preguntó Harry con un dejo de angustia, Pansy le apretó la mano y Theo y Blaise le pusieron la mano en el hombro, Draco le acarició el cabello.

-No... lo siento, la manera drástica en la que cambió indica un cambio de revés en tu vida y si es así, bueno, los patronus están conectados a los sentimientos y los recuerdos, así que no se puede hacer nada-Dijo Kingsley, Harry bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Eso significa...?¿Prongs?-preguntó Harry descorazonado, Kingsley suspiró; no le gustaba ver a Harry así.

-Lamento que pierdas ese recuerdo de él, se que te sentías muy allegado a la forma de su patronus, Padfoot me los contó-dijo Kingsley, Harry miró al suelo de nuevo

-Era lo único que me quedaba de él...-susurró como si fuese un fantasma, Draco sintió el impulso a abrazarlo y borrar su tristeza a besos, pero eso de "Prongs" y la tristeza que Harry sentía por haber perdido el patronus de él lo hacía sentir una rabia celosa ciega.

-¿Puedo saber que significa el Basilisco?-preguntó Kingsley, Harry negó con la cabeza, Kingsley asintió y le dio a Harry una caja de ranas de chocolate

-Alégrate pronto-le dijo Kingsley a Harry antes de despedirse.

_Now_

Harry aferró su varita, al otro lado de la tarima estaba McAllister sonriendo con superioridad, a un lado Theo se encargaba de hacer los hechizos de protección para evitar que los encantamientos y/o maldiciones de los combatientes afectaran a la multitud que se reunía en torno a la tarima. Una multitud entre la cual, como Harry bien pudo observar, no se hallaba Draco.

Harry se mordió el labio; realmente quería que el rubio estuviera ahí, pero, la verdad fuera dicha, no lo había visto en las últimas 7 horas. ¿Dónde estaba Draco?

_7 Horas Antes_

Draco sollozaba en la Torre de Astronomía aparentemente solo, a excepción del retrato que lo miraba impotente.

-Dragón ¿Para qué sigues con Potter si te causa tanto daño?-preguntó al fin el retrato de Severus Snape; le dolía ver a su ahijado de esa manera por culpa del hijo de su Lily.

-Yo lo amo, Severus, aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos...aunque el nunca llegue a amarme y a entregarse totalmente a mi-sollozó Draco, Severus abrió la boca con sorpresa; así que eso era todo, su Dragón creía que Potter no lo amaba, a pesar de todas las cosas que el muchacho parecía hacer por Draco.

-¿Pero no dices que Potter deja que McAllister lo use de puta para evitar que te hagan daño?-preguntó Severus algo perdido, Draco asintió.

-Lo hace por nobleza, lo sé...él siempre tiene que ser tan noble...-gimoteó Draco, Severus suspiró.

-Potter es noble, si, pero por muy amigo que seas suyo no creo que hiciera eso a menos que te amara desmedidamente y créeme, Potter hace muchas idioteces por amor-dijo Severus, Draco se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

-¿Entonces por qué estaba tan afectado con el cambio de su patronus? ¿Quién diablos era el tal Prongs y por qu...

-¿El ciervo de Harry cambió?-preguntó Severus interrumpiendo a Draco a mitad de sus preguntas, el rubio asintió.

-Si, se volvió un basilisco...y Harry parecía que fuera a morirse por eso-dijo Draco, Severus se mordió el labio.

-Jamás lo hubiera pensado, ¿Dices que es un basilisco y no un hurón?-preguntó Severus, Draco asintió

-Un basilisco enorme-replicó Draco dolido, Severus se quedó mirando al infinito

-¿Tenía forma fija o se veía neblinoso?-preguntó Severus, Draco ladeó la cabeza e intentó hacer memoria

-Neblinoso

-¿Tenía algo asomando cerca de la cabeza?

-si

-¿Cómo unas pseudo alas?

-si

-jajaja

-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó Draco, Severus le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco

-Por que es un Basilisco Coronado*-respondió Severus

_Now_

-En este duelo se vale todo, incluso la magia negra, a excepción de la maldición asesina-Dijo Theo con solemnidad, McAllister sonrió malévolamente, Theo miró a Harry de soslayo:- Astoria y Pansy estarán cerca para detener el duelo y curarlos en caso de riesgo, sin más pueden empezar-

Theo salió del círculo mágico y McAllister lanzó el primer hechizo, Harry lo esquivó y lanzó otro que colisionó contra el siguiente de McAllister.

_5 Horas Antes_

-Hola cariño-dijo una voz suave y distante

-Hola princesa-respondió otra.

Ambas figuras se encontraron a medio camino en un pasillo oscuro y desierto, bañadas por la luz de la luna; una rubia platino, la otra morena.

-Te quiero-dijo la pelinegra

-supongo que estamos conectadas por los hilos rojos-respondió la rubia, la pelinegra rió

Ambas se besaron dulce y largamente en el pasillo, mientras su manos se colaban entre las túnicas.

_Now_

-Vas a morir-canturreó McAllister mientras Harry se escudaba en una columna; estaba cansado y sudado, su ropa tenía varios desgarrones y tenía cortes menores. McAllister lanzó algunos hechizos que chocaron contra una columna. Aún no había ni rastro de Draco.

-No, no lo haré-susurró Harry aferrando su varita, concentrandose lentamente en lo que haría a continuación, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

_4 Horas Antes_

-¿Algún día me dirás como entras al colegio sin que nadie lo sepa?-preguntó el menor, el mayor lo abrazó con dulzura y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol; desde aquel claro en el Bosque Prohibido se veía perfectamente la luna lena.

-Tal vez, mi amor, pero será luego, primero quiero hacerte el amor; llevo semanas sin verte-respondió el mayor sentando al menor en sus piernas y besándolo con pasión y deseo.

-Te amo, Gryffindor-dijo el menor con un suspiro de placer mientras el mayor le besaba el cuello.

-Te amo, Slyhterin-respondió el mayor mientras acariciaba al chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

_Now_

-Sectumsempra-gritó Harry, el hechizo dio de lleno a McAllister quien se desplomó con un aullido de dolor mientras la sangre le manaba del costado, Harry sonrió y apuntó la varita a la ropa del otro

-Diffindo-dijo Harry para rasgar la ropa McAllister. Astoria y Pansy se apresuraban en dirección a McAllister

-Lacerandum-susurró Harry y sonrió cuando McAllister aulló mientras la piel se le caía a tiras. Astoria y Pansy retrocedieron "levicorpus" pensó Harry y McAllister se elevó chorreando sangre y gimiendo de dolor.

-La venganza es un plato que se come frío, McAllister ¿lo sabías?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa cínica

-Harry-rogó Pansy al ver como McAllister se desmayaba, Harry lo dejó caer.

-Tácito dijo: "Los hombres están más dispuestos a pagar un prejuicio que un beneficio, por que la gratitud es una carga y la venganza un placer" Enevervate-dijo Harry, McAllister se despertó, le salía sangre por la comisura de los labios y por las diferentes heridas en el torso. Harry cerró estas con un movimiento de la varita.

-P-potter-musitó McAllister intentando incorporarse, Harry sonrió y se le acercó. Puso su varita sobre la nariz del otro; entre los ojos.

_3 Horas Antes_

-Eres una buena perra, Potter ¿lo sabías?-preguntó McAllister luego de correrse sobre Harry por octava vez aquella tarde, Harry lo miró con asco y repulsión.

-Muérete-respondió Harry, McAllister sonrió y lo agarró del pescuezo y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Lo acorraló contra una pared y dejó que el agua cayera sobre ambos.

-Eres mío, y siempre lo serás hasta que yo sea destronado-susurró McAllister al oído de Harry mientras se restregaba contra él.

_Now_

-no he terminado contigo McAllister-dijo Harry con sadismo, McAllister lo miró aterrado y buscó a tientas su varita. Harry la pisó suavemente y sonrió

-Crucio-dijo el ojiverde con voz aterciopelada y los chillidos de dolor de McAllister resonaron por toda la sala. Muchos Slytherins voltearon la cabeza.

-Esto, mi querido McAllister, se llama Karma poético-dijo Harry arrodillándose al lado del jadeante muchacho y poniendo la varita de éste contra su cuello.

La sala entera contuvo la respiración.

Harry abrió la boca y McAllister vió como al movía aunque no escuchó nada; la sala se llenó con el resplandor de un hechizo en el mismo momento que una figura rubia entraba...

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Rebe Marauder y Aurora L por seguir la historia y darle favorito._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos I'm dreams of Violet Rose;_

 _Hay mucho en este fanfic que puede romper corazones :'/_

 _Espero que lo que Harry le hizo te pareciera suficiente, si no, aún faltan un par de cositas..._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Saludos Rebe Marauder;_

 _Me hace muy feliz que hayas tomado el tiempo de leer cada capítulo y dejar un review, muchas gracias._

 _Me alegra también que sepas quiénes son Magnus Bane y Leo Valdez y hayas notado ese pequeño "easter egg"_

 _un abrazo,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Saludos AnataYume;_

 _Draco no es el único que mete la pata en grande por aquí (?)_

 _Luna es una gran aliada en este asunto, y una valiosa amiga de Harry, la adoro._

 _con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Como dije en el capítulo anterior: les tengo un trato; si me dan tres reviews subiré el siguiente capítulo y luego subiré el otro a los tres reviews ¿Qué les parece? Así la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn concordará con Navidad :3 Lindo ¿no?_

 _._

 _Cada review, favorito y seguidor me hacen muy feliz y me dan muchos más ánimos para seguir escribiendo.._

 _._

 ** _Bajo el paraguas azul de Debbie,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Dime la verdad, por favor

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **PD: lo prometido es deuda 3**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

 ** _Dime la verdad, por favor_**

 _"Podemos perdonar fácilmente a un niño que teme a la oscuridad, la verdadera tragedia es cuando los hombres le temen a la luz."_

 _-Platón_

McAllister se levantó con ayuda de Pansy y Astoria mientras escupía sangre, mientras que Harry se sentaba en el trono a la diestra de la estatua de Slytherin, Theo se le acercó con un rastro de temor en sus ojos.

-Según las reglas, como has derrotado a McAllister, eres el nuevo Príncipe de Slytherin-dijo Theo pasándole a Harry un grueso y gastado cuaderno; el diario de Slytherin.

-Salve Harry Potter, el nuevo Príncipe de Slytherin-dijo Penélope Grace, Harry sonrió con suficiencia mientras veía a Goyle acercarse preocupado al guiñapo que era McAllister

-Muy bien, como Príncipe de Slytherin puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry hojeando el diario de Slytherin y sonriendo al notar la cantidad de hechizos y rituales de magia negra que había consignados ahí.

-Así es...Alteza-dijo Theo, Harry sonrió con crueldad. El Círculo de Plata se arrodillo frente a él y con ellos todos los demás, a excepción de Goyle que seguía preocupado por McAllister.

-Muy bien...desháganse de McAllister; ha caído en desgracia-dijo Harry, Theo y Penélope se miraron antes de empezar a dar órdenes, Harry se incorporó un poco en el asiento:- pero dejen que lo curen primero, no queremos que nadie se entere de esto ¿no?-

Todos se aprestaron a obedecer órdenes, Theo se puso al lado de Harry, como para ayudarle. Todos volteaban a mirar a Harry cada poco tiempo; tenían miedo. A excepción de uno.

-¡Malnacido!-gritó Goyle acercándose a Harry con rabia y odio. Harry se incorporó en su asiento y clavó sus ojazos verdes en el gordo que tenía enfrente.

-Esfúmate Goyle-dijo Harry, Goyle sacó la varita y un rayo verde chocó cerca de la cabeza de Harry. Un par de destellos y Goyle estaba chillando de dolor en el suelo mientras Draco le apuntaba con la varita.

-Así que defiendes a tu amigo ¿no Malfoy? ¡Traicionaste al Señor Tenebroso y ahora traicionas a tu Casa!-acusó Goyle en cuanto fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Yo no traicioné al Señor Tenebroso, y yo sigo las enseñanzas del Gran Salazar Slytherin; el Príncipe es la ley-dijo Draco con odio, Harry aferró su varita algo anonadado por el reciente intento de asesinato.

-¿Traicionar a Voldemort?-preguntó Harry, los presentes se estremecieron todos, a excepción de Draco.

-¡Te ayudó! ¡El muy cerdo traidor te ayudó a vencer al Señor Tenebroso!-dijo Goyle, Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Sí claro...y luego fuimos a tomar un café en una cafetería muggle con Michael Jackson y los Weasley-dijo Harry con sarcasmo, los Slytherins se miraron.

-¿Quién es Michael Jackson?-preguntó Theo, Penélope se encogió de hombros.

-Es un cantante muggle-replicó Harry con desdén, para luego acercarse a Goyle y poner su varita en el rechoncho cuello.

-Malfoy es un traidor-repitió Goyle, Harry apoyó su varita contra la yugular de él.

-No sé, la verdad, a míme pareció muy fiel a Voldemort cuando me tendió la emboscada que arruinaste con ayuda de Crabbe, aunque claro, Granger te desarmó y te dejó fuera combate antes de que pudieras ver a Malfoy llevarme ante Voldemort.-dijo Harry con seriedad, Goyle abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez como un pez retrasado.

-Yo...Malfoy...-tartamudeó Goyle ante la cara de asombro de Draco y la frialdad seria de Harry.

-Tú eres una vergüenza; luego de que Crabbe se mató intentando matarnos quedaste inconciente y Weasley y la Granger tuvieron que salvarte, me das lástima-dijo Harry con asco. Varios murmullos recorrieron la multitud.

-Esto...-musitó Goyle. Harry se levantó y le dio una patada en la cara.

-Retírenlo de mi vista antes de que lo mate-dijo con asco. Draco lo miró con sorpresa y extrañeza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien se escapó de la fiesta del nuevo y sensual Príncipe de Slytherin-dijo Harry cerrando la puerta en su habitación tras de sí. Draco se hallaba sentado en su cama con los hombros caídos.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Draco con tono hosco, Harry se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Draco se apartó.

-Draco...McAllister ya no es un problema, soy todo tuyo-dijo Harry con ánimo, Draco miró hacia otro lado; no quería que el moreno viera sus lágrimas

-No es cierto...no eres mío totalmente-replicó Draco, Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Draco? Eres el único para mí...yo te amo-dijo Harry intentando abrazarlo, Draco se soltó del abrazo y lo empujó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de mentirme!-gritó Draco al borde del llanto, Harry lo miró sin entender, Draco miró al suelo:-dime la verdad, por favor-

-¿La verdad?-preguntó Harry:- ¿Qué verdad?-

-¿Quién es él?¿Qué más con tu patronus?¿Por qué fuiste con McAllister aún cuando te rogué que no lo hicieras?¿De verdad me amas o haces esto solo por lástima?-preguntó Draco, Harry quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Él?¿A quién te refieres?¿Qué pasa con mi patronus?-preguntó Harry, Draco miró hacia otro lado, Harry frunció el entrecejo:- fui con McAllister porque tenía miedo, Draco, yo te amo y no quiero que nada malo te suceda; jamás haría nada para lastimarte, soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma-

-Entonces ¿Por qué aún lloras al tal Prongs?¿Quién era él?-preguntó Draco, Harry lo miró sorprendido y rió. Se dió la vuelta y buscó entre su baúl; sacó un trozo viejo de pergamino y una foto ajada.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-dijo Harry tocando el pergamino; al instante aparecieron las palabras "Los señores Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador" y se armó el mapa de Hogwarts con palabras diminutas. Harry dejó el mapa sobre la cama y le indicó a Draco que se sentara frente a él. Una vez estuvieron ambos sentados cara a cara con el mapa entre ambos Harry comenzó la historia:

-Hace mucho tiempo, un grupo de chicos con gran talento se hicieron buenos amigos; compartían hechizos e historias de su niñez; todos tenían antepasados magos con los cuales habían tenido una que otra aventura interesante cuando pequeños; uno de ellos había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, otro había sido siempre la oveja negra de su familia, a otro su padre le había legado una misteriosa capa y el otro había tenido algunos problemas mágicos antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Los cuatro muchachos entraron a Gryffindor y de inmediato empezaron a demostrar su gran talento con la magia y los hechizos; cuando descubrieron que uno era un hombre lobo se las ingeniaron para volverse animagos y acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena. Además descubrieron más secretos de Hogwarts que nadie, excepto tal vez Voldemort, y todos los secretos y pasadizos que encontraron quedaron consignados en este mapa, el cual firmaron con sus curiosos nombres clave; Prongs era el líder y se transformaba en ciervo, Padfoot era el atrevido y se volvía un enorme perro negro, Moony era el sensato del grupo y era el hombre lobo, y Wormtail los secundaba en todo y se volvía una rata. Ellos crecieron y tomaron caminos distintos. Uno de ellos, Prongs, se casó y tuvo un hijo, su mejor amigo, Padfoot fue el padrino del muchacho. Pero Wormtail los traicionó y logró que Moony encerrara a Padfoot luego de hacer que Voldemort matara a Prongs. y de esa manera separó a los Merodeadores, los más grandes alborotadores de toda la historia de Hogwarts-dijo Harry, Draco se mordió el labio al notar el cariño con el cual Harry contaba la historia. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y le pasó a Draco la foto:- estos son ellos-.

En la foto se hallaban cuatro muchachos con la túnica del colegio que reían de manera cómplice; a un lado estaba un chico de cabello castaño y aire enfermizo que sonreía tímidamente, bajo él con letra pulcra rezaba "Moony"; a su lado un chico de melena negra con aire despreocupado que parecía estar ahorcando al castaño mientras reía, bajo él rezaba "Padfoot"; en la otra esquina estaba un chico con cara de rata que miraba con admiración a los muchachos a su lado, bajo él con letra infantil decía "Wormtail". Y por último, abrazado por los hombros al de la melena, se hallaba un muchacho guapo, de pelo negro alborotado y ojos café que sonreía con cierto aire de superioridad, usaba gafas, bajo él decía "Prongs". Draco quedó pasmado ante el increíble parecido entre el tal Prongs y Harry. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese Padfoot se parecía mucho al primo de su madre y Moony era igual que cierto profesor...

-Wormtail era Petter Pettigrew, Moony era Remus Lupin, Padfoot era Sirius Black...y Prongs...Prongs era James Potter-explicó Harry con un dejo de nostalgia, Draco abrió levemente la boca con sorpresa.

-Lo siento...siento lo del patronus-dijo Draco entendiendo lo del ciervo. Harry negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo? El Basilisco Coronado eres tú-replicó Harry, Draco lo miró sorprendido, Harry le dio un suave y largo beso a Draco.

-Es un violador, profesor, él...le hizo daño a Harry-le explicó Draco a Kingsley, McAllister se hallaba desmayado con un cuchillo en el culo y varias heridas hechas con maldiciones menores.

-Eso no es excusa, Joven Malfoy-dijo Kingsley, Draco lo miró desesperado.

-Profesor, yo amo a Harry ¿Usted se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados si a la persona que ama alguien la violara repetidamente y, no satisfecho con ello, lo hiriese aún más?-preguntó Draco, Kingsley se mordió el labio.

-Llevemoslo frente a un dementor...Si...Padfoot...A él no le hubiera gustado que alguien lastimara a su ahijado y quedara impune-musitó Kingsley.

-Draco...-musitó Harry abrazado al rubio

-Dime, Harry-preguntó Draco sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro contra el suyo propio

-Quiero ir contigo a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn-dijo Harry, Draco lo miró.

-Tendré que buscar un vestido-respondió Draco, Harry negó con la cabeza

-Quiero ir contigo, no con Sue...-replicó Harry, Draco lo besó

-Hecho-respondió Draco para luego besar a Harry con pasión y deseo

-Harry, muchacho, no sabía que eras homosexual-comentó Slughorn en la fiesta, Harry miró a Draco y sonrió

-Yo tampoco-respondió el moreno logrando que Draco riera.

-Hacen una linda pareja-comentó Luna con aire distraído.

-Bueno...quiero hacer un anuncio...y quiero que todos escuchen, por favor-dijo Draco levantando la voz. En el salón se hizo silencio, Draco sonrió- aquí a mi lado se encuentra el muchacho que yo más amo en todo el mundo- Draco miró a Harry y éste le devolvió la mirada- él fue mi enemigo hasta principios de este año, cuando por azares del destino descubrimos que teníamos más en común que diferente; así surgió una linda amistad que pronto se volvió un hermoso amor. Y hoy, frente a todos ustedes quiero confesar que, sin importar nada, quiero pasar mi vida entera a su lado- Draco se arrodilló frente a Harry y sacó una cajita.

-Harry James Potter Evans, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?-.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos Monkey D. Andrea;_

 _Espero fervientemente que me perdones por el Cliffhanger. Espero que esto resuelva tus dudas, y si no, espero que la segunda parte sea lo que esperas (?)_

 _Espero me perdones y espero te gustara este capítulo._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Saludos Duvano;_

 _Me alegra que te gustara._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Saludos Patt Barton;_

 _Oh, ha pasado mucho desde el último review tuyo. Me alegra mucho que te gustara lo que va, y que te guste como va la historia._

 _Espero te guste este capítulo._

 _con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Saludos Rebe Marauder;_

 _Y este no es el fin de sus penurias._

 _abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Saludos Tainie;_

 _Me alegra que te gustara._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muy bien muchachos, este es el final de Noches de Secretos, sí, leyeron bien. El Final, The End, Le Finale, Owari (?) etc..._

 _Sin embargo, aquí no acaba la historia, no soy tan cruel (?) Les tengo una serie de regalos para esta navidad, que incluyen una pequeña pregunta:_

 _¿Harry es el seme o el uke?_

 _._

 _Mientras tanto, los invito a disfrutar de los pequeños regalitos ( s/12281422/1/Noches-de-Secretos-Extras ) que les dejé con mucho cariño._

 _._

 _Me alegra mucho que les gustaran los capítulos y la historia, y sé que probablemente para este momento ya estén esperando a que les diga algo sobre la continuación, así que lo haré:_

 _Noches de Secretos es la primera parte de una pequeña trilogía (que originalmente iba a ser un fic corto de 10 capítulos), cuya continuación, si los dioses lo quieren saldrá para Navidad._

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Desde el Séptimo Infierno,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


End file.
